Lonely
by Kaittlyn
Summary: She is a popular high school girl, he is a delinquent, forced together they form a bond, but will it survive her social pressures and his brutal home life. Daryl and Beth there will be language, violence, both abusive and teenage male, and not sure but could be some smutt eventually, so rating it M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, this is my next AU, as you can tell Beth and Daryl are around the same age, well he is kind of a year older, didn't graduate. This is going to be a friendship, then possibly romance, but I can't imagine smut. Please review, I would really like to hear any feed back from you. Oh and I do not own TWD coz if I did Daryl would be naked a lot x**_

Senior year, Beth was so excited as she dressed, she flew down the stairs bouncing into the kitchen

"Ma, Dad, Maggie" no one answered her, she looked at the fridge, there was a small piece of paper stuck there.

_Beth, Daddy has gone to surgery early_

_I had to go and see Old Mrs Jones, she had a fall._

_Maggie, Well I don't really know where Maggie is_

_but if you could leave her a note tell her dinner is in the fridge._

_Love Ma._

Ok then, Beth pulled the fridge open getting some juice out to drink, she pulled her purse from her bag looking in there for lunch money, six bucks, she went to the fridge and started pulling out top up things from the fridge, a peach, no make that two she thought. Then went off over to the cupboard, two packets of chips and two cans of cola, yep that should do, she walked out to her truck, her truck, that was a laugh it was an old truck from the farm that they didn't need any more, locking up the front door behind her. She drove excitedly towards the school, senior year, newly 18 and legally an adult, this year was going to be perfect.

She pulled into the parking lot, after checking her hair she stepped out of the truck, straightening her small dark blue shirt, then straightened her denim cut off's, she picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder, she contemplated her cardigan for a minute but the last of the summer sun was still warm in the sky so she decided she could do with out, walking towards the office to pick up her schedule, she made her way off towards her locker to dump her things.

"Hey Girlie" came a voice behind her, she turned around to see her two best friends, she squealed and wrapped her arms around them.

"Oh my God can you believe it, senior year, this year is going to be so cool." they jumped up and down with excitement.

"Hey you know that Jimmy's back right?" they chuckled.

"Yeah, hence the outfit." she smiled "I was stupid to let him go at the end of last year, but he will be mine again" she smiled wickedly at her friends and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Beth made her way gossiping with her friends to her Chemistry class, taking up her usual space she realised she was partner-less again this year, well that's not a bad thing, at least there was no one here to mess up for her, she piled her books up on the desk and took her seat, waiting for class to start she looked around, and spotted Jimmy sat two rows over, making her sit up straighter, she picked her pen up absently placing it between her teeth she chewed the lid lightly, still staring across the room, Jimmy looked up at her staring with his big brown eyes, she smiled at him, trying to show him she cared.

The teacher came in and everyone settled down, Beth turning to face the front, she kept sending him sly little looks, she listened to the teacher begin the class and opened her note book, Beth looked up when she heard a knock on the door, it opened, in walked one of the receptionists and a student she didn't recognise, she watched him walk in behind the member of staff, his head was bowed, his brown hair fell hiding the contours of his face, he was taller than most of the boys in her year, he wore scraggy jeans, a shirt with no sleeves and Beth looked hard making out a leather waist coat, he had a folder in his arms, that looked beaten up.

"What's your name?" Mr Peters asked.

"Dixon, Daryl Dixon." he mumbled, she noticed his thumb going to his mouth, chewing the skin at the side.

"Well hello Daryl welcome to the class, please take a seat, there is one over there by Beth, your lucky she is the best Chemistry student I have." he stated, she pulled her things over to her making space for him to sit down, he slipped silently into the seat next to her and she caught a whiff of pine, mud and something else something she wasn't altogether sure of. She glanced sideways at him, noticing he had no text book she shuffled hers into the middle so he could look at hers.

"Thanks" he growled, she gave him a smile then looked back at the main board, she noticed he opened his notebook there wasn't much paper in it, his hand writing was blocky and slow, but he seemed to understand, that was good at least he wouldn't be to much of a liability in the class, and make her grades drop she couldn't afford for that to happen.

The bell rang and Beth stuffed her text book and pencils into her bag, she picked up her folder and went towards the door, hoping that Jimmy would be stood waiting for her outside the room, but no, Mary-Jane and Sapphire were both stood there giggling as she walked out.

"Oh my God, did you see him that new kid" they both stared as he came out of the class room looking down at the sheet of paper in his hand, Beth turned round to see what they were staring at, he looked up at her and she was stunned by his eyes they were stormy blue, almost grey, she gave a tentative smile at him, then looked down at the piece of paper.

"You have English with me next period, we can walk there together if you like?" she offered he stared at her, then walked away, with out a word, ok little weird.

She put it out of her mind and went off to English with the girls, the rest of the morning was nothing more than classes and homework, then it was lunch, she almost ran to the lunch room, wanting to see Jimmy, sit with him, talk to him, tell him she was sorry for being a bitch at the end of last year but he was going away and she wanted some freedom.

"Beth, Beth! Over here!" she saw Mary-Jane's hand fly up in the air calling her over to the table they were all sat around, she grabbed up a bowl and put together a salad, then paying swiftly she made her way over to her friends, listening to them all gossiping about what they had done over the summer she felt a little left out, her summer had been long and boring and let her mind wander, she looked around the for Jimmy but couldn't see him disappointment seeped in, she looked up and spotted the new guy. He was sat on his own with a small paper bag in front of him, not making eye contact with anyone, she felt sorry for him it wasn't nice for anyone to be on their own, as if he could hear her his eyes darted up to her staring hard, she just looked back at him giving a slight smile, he looked away snatching up his bag and moving swiftly out of the room, she shook her head and went back to her friends.

"So Beth what did you do this summer?" they asked her and she fell into conversation again forgetting completely about the new boy, Jimmy came over eventually and sat down next to her.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she whispered into her salad.

"How was your summer?" he asked her.

"Good, spent most of it at the farm, busy summer." she explained.

"What about you and your travels?" she asked, Jimmy had been touring Europe with his parents, as he was going straight off to college after graduation, she looked up into his dark eyes, his little freckles blending into his tanned skin.

"It was fantastic, I have someone coming over from Italy, we are going off to college together." he explained.

"Oh" Beth sighed, he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Friends?" he asked her, she nodded and stood up, cleared her bowl then walked out of the room, she slowly made her way to her next class knowing she was over quarter of an hour early, but it didn't bother her she just didn't want to be around Jimmy now, she sighed and lent against the wall. Tears welled in her eyes great first day, oh yay, she sensed someone next to her and looked down at her feet, carefully wiping the tears away so no one noticed, she knew it was the new kid.

"Hi" she said quietly, he nodded at her not saying anything "You don't say a lot do you?"

"If you ain't got nothing to talk about then don't bother talking" he shrugged.

"Oh right" she looked around fidgeting.

"You...You ok?" he asked her looking down at the floor hiding his eyes behind his air.

"Yes thank you, I don't know if you will need it but in case you do, I am a personal tutor" she said.

"What ya trying to say, calling me thick?" he snapped at her

"Umm no I just thought...Well I just wanted to say." she stuttered out.

"Yeah whatever" he picked up his bag and marched off, well whatever then.

At the end of the day Beth went to her truck and flung her bag into the back, she drove home, singing along to the radio, she pulled up outside the house and jumped out of the cab, grabbing her

bag, she ran into the house.

"Hey" she shouted but there was no answer, sighing she made her way into the kitchen and low and behold there was another note on the fridge.

_Beth, Daddy had to stay late and deal with an emergency operation, _

_I had to pop back to Old Mrs Jones's and put her into bed._

_Maggie is staying over at Glenn's I have left you something to eat in the fridge._

_Love you Ma._

Beth flung the door to the fridge open, pulling out the plate of yesterdays leftovers, she looked at it, ummmm no just yucky, she threw the contents of the plate in the bin then went to the sink and washed it off, pulling open a cupboard she yanked out a large packet of chips, she emptied the contents into a bowl and got herself a coke then went up to her room to do her homework, she settled in behind her desk, turning on her lamp, piling her books up she tried to lose herself in the only consistent thing she had in her life. But her mind kept wandering off, a set of pale grey eyes kept staring out at her from the screen, they seemed to be haunting her, she made a decision there and then, that she would try and speak to Daryl Dixon again tomorrow, apologise for embarrassing him today.


	2. Chapter 2

_**To all have tried my story thank you, I have no idea how long this is going to be but I will warn you all that I am taking their friendship/relationship very slowly. Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews, please keep them coming they help me keep motivated. x**_

Beth walked into Chemistry, feeling pleased with herself, she had raided Maggie's bedroom this morning to find her old text book, she was going to find a way to give it to Daryl so he couldn't refuse, she wasn't altogether sure how yet but she was sure something would come to her in the end. He was sat there with his folder open ready for the class to start, she walked over and took her place silently, unpacking her things she placed both text books in a pile neatly and opened her folder dating the page at the top, she turned to Daryl.

"Hi" she smiled, he opened his mouth to say something but nodded instead and looked back down at his page. Mr Peters walked in, hushing the class to silence while he wrote on the board what they were doing today, Beth strategically picked up the top book and lightly pushed the other to Daryl, he raised his eyes to look at her for a second then looked back down opening the book and sighing. Beth felt a little spasm in her stomach, feeling pleased he hadn't made a fuss about her giving him the book, the lesson went swiftly, she was glad there was no practical today, it would have meant communication and she didn't feel she had anything to say to him. She felt a hand brush against hers then looked down at the desk there was a small piece of paper sat there with two words scribbled on it.

_Thank you_

She read the paper and scribbled a smiley face on it, pushing it back to him, not wanting to make to much of a fuss, she got the impression he wouldn't like that, the bell rang and he stood up placing the text book into his bag, but instead of pushing past her he stood next to her silently waiting for her to walk away, she walked towards the door feeling his presence behind her.

She stopped, to talk to her friends who were waiting for her outside the door, she saw him out of the corner of her eye hesitate next to the lockers.

"Hey Beth, are you coming to the party tonight?" she didn't know it all depended on weather her father was at home.

"Don't know, maybe have to see if Dad's at home" she shrugged no committally.

"Oh you have to, it should be fun, please come" the girls begged her, Beth giggled.

"Ok I will be there" she looked at her watch "Gotta go or I won't make it to English, oh see you at lunch." she waved over her shoulder at her friends as she walked off towards her next class, again she felt his presence falling into step behind her, as they got to the classroom Daryl walked around her and opened the door holding it for her.

"Thank you" she said walking in and making her way to her seat, she realised he was sat behind her, she hadn't noticed yesterday, weird, after a long winded lesson watching an old version of Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice, the bell went off and Beth headed off towards the lunch room, doing her usual daily routine she filled up a bowl with salad then went over to sit with friends, she listened to them talking about the party tonight, making plans deciding what to wear, who was driving with who. Beth let her eyes drift around the room unconsciously searching for a face in the crowd but she couldn't find the haunting eyes that appeared every time she closed her eyes.

"Beth? Earth to Beth" she looked back at her friends.

"Sorry?" she asked Sapphire.

"Are you coming to cheer leading after school?" she asked, rolling her eyes "Where exactly is your head today?"

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking about English homework, got to read two chapters of Pride and Prejudice," she made the excuse quick.

"Sometimes Beth Greene, you are such a nerd." Sapphire started laughing, the group joining in, Beth blushed.

"Meet you outside the gym, after school" she said as she stood up "Got to go I have study hall now." She pushed her bag onto her shoulder, picked up her folder and made her way out towards study hall, she walked in finding her name on a folder marking her place, she took her seat. She hated study hall truth be known, it left her with nothing to do when she got home, but it wouldn't be so bad today, she had cheer leading and a party tonight so at least she can get it all out the way, she opened her copy of pride and prejudice then noticed another folder sat in front of an empty chair, she pulled it towards her looking at the name Daryl Dixon, what was this? He stalking her or what? She looked back at her book settling in for the hour long session, she felt him arrive more then heard him, he seemed to a creeping Jesus, she glanced up at him and then looked straight back down at her book, trying to concentrate back on the world of Mr Darcy and Elizabeth.

She heard him start scribbling in his note book then it appeared before her.

_Where can I get a copy?_

She read the words, cocking an eyebrow at him, she closed her book and shoved it in his direction, then wrote on the note paper.

_I have another, you can borrow this, it's fine._

He read her note and looked at her with pursed his lips, she saw a frown come over his face, she had pushed it to far, he slammed it back before her and looked back down at his note book.

_Ain't no fucking charity case._

He looked really angry so she shrugged and picked the book back up opening the pages to finish reading, she could feel the anger radiating from him, and in truth it blatantly scared her. She scooped everything into her bag as the bell went and stormed off, idiot, didn't he know she was just trying to help, some people were so ignorant.

She kept her mood for the rest of the day, she couldn't understand, why she was so angry but she was, after school she went back to her truck chucked her bag in there and picked up her cheer leading kit, then went to the gym.

"Well you look like a bulldog chewing a wasp." Mary-Jane said to her.

"Oh just a bad day" she walked in with the girls and started practising, after a fantastic practice she felt so much better, it was amazing what some exercising can do for your mood, she drove off with the thoughts of what to wear to the party tonight, nothing but happy thoughts for the rest of the day.

Three hours later she was sat on the couch in Mary-Jane's house sipping a beer and snacking on crisps.

"Hey Beth" came a voice from behind her, she rolled her eyes.

"Zach" she said slowly. "Is there something I can do to help you?"

"Oh sweet heart there is a lot you can do to help me" he said grabbing his crutch and pushing it up and down, making all the other jocks laugh.

"Your an arse" she swiped at him.

"Wow now girl, don't be like that you know you want a piece of this" he cocked a blonde eyebrow at her.

"I would rather chew my own arm off" she walked passed him trying to give a graceful exit but to her horror she ran straight into someone spilling beer all over her.

"Shit sorry" she said looking up meeting those eyes, her body shook.

"Look where your going next time" she looked at him in horror he was so rude.

"Your an arse" she shouted and pushed him out the way.

"And your a Barbie" she heard him mumble as he walked out the front door. Totally pissed now she decided to make her way home, she went out to her truck, got in and started it, how could one person be such a dick? Her anger was aimed mostly at the stranger who had become so damned annoying, Zach couldn't help himself it was something that came naturally to him, she turned the dial up loud and started singing at the top her lungs as she drove home, tears stinging her face as they rolled down, today had been a really shitty day.

Pulling up outside the house, she jumped out and went inside. "And you have been where young lady?" she stopped oh perfect, this was just perfect.

"I went to Mary-Jane's, there was a get together, really Daddy I am in before eleven" hell truth be known she was in before ten.

"You didn't ask" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"There was no one here to ask" she stated matter of factly.

"Beth Greene do not be rude" he frowned. "Attitude gets you band from cheering at games." he reminded her.

"Sorry Daddy, I didn't mean, I just well Zach was being an idiot, I was upset" why hadn't she said Daryl? She shook her head "If you don't mind Daddy, I would like to got to bed, I have to be up to do chores early" he nodded.

"Good night Beth, sleep well and in future please ask"

"I will Daddy, goodnight" she called as she made her way upstairs, closing the door she changed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a tank top, then crawled into her bed, laying her head back on the pillows she looked up a ceiling thinking about her day. Why were men such idiots? She sighed before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Beth lent her head back, feeling his lips against her neck. She sighed as his hands brushed over her hips, she pulled her head up to meet his lips, her eyes opening as the kiss deepened..._

She woke up, her eyes darting open what they hell? How did Daryl suddenly take Jimmy's place in her dream, she had had the same dream every night since the beginning of the holidays and now Ol' grey eyes was in her dreams, wasn't it bad enough that he was like a ghost around school now he was in her head too. She sighed laying her head back on the pillow, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table, then decided to get up, it would give her enough time to shower before school, she got up and changed quickly, exiting the house to feed and muck out the horses, then went in doors to shower and change, she grabbed some bits out of the cupboard for her lunch kissed her Ma goodbye and jumped into the truck, she was determined to make today a much better day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, well this ends with some abusive violence between his Daryl and his father. It wasn't exactly easy to write, and I hope it comes across ok, please review, and help me to keep things straight in my head. Oh and if anyone out there would like to recommend or become a beta for my story I would very much appreciate it. Thanks x**_

Beth jumped out of her truck, Sapphire and Mary-Jane came running over.

"Oh Beth did you hear?" she looked at the girls confused by their excited faces.

"Hear what?" what had she missed this time? Every time she left a party early, something life changing happened.

"Ok, what did I miss?" she asked.

"You know that kid?" Sapphire started, she raised an eyebrow, they were in a reasonably big school, there were lots of kids.

"You know the new one." Mary-Jane said "The one that you seem to have taken a liking too, even if he is a bit well weird." she teased.

"I have no idea what your talking about" she glared at Mary-Jane then turned to Sapphire. "Well what about him?"

"He beat Zach up at the party last night, laid him out cold. I have honestly seen nothing like it. Poor thing, when the rest of the team catches up with him they are going to really do him a number." she looked genuinely sad for him "Oh well nothing to do with us shouldn't of come round our group like he was a part of it." she shrugged.

"You are telling me that Daryl 'I am half the size of Zach' Dixon beat him up?" she asked genuinely shocked, she thought he had some anger issues but the timid creature she had spoken to didn't seem capable of doing it, the girls nodded in unison.

"And best bit Zach never got a hit in, just went down. He was so pissed." they giggled, everyone enjoyed teasing Zach but she knew that in Sapphire's and Mary-Jane's head if he offered it to them they would go for it, because he was the quarter back, he was buff and had dark hair that always seemed to fall just right.

They walked together towards the main entrance Beth dreading her first class, she hated Biology, she positioned herself behind the desk and looked at the tools that were set in the middle, great jump straight in, dissection, oh yay, she felt her stomach flip a bit. The chair next to her pulled out and she looked up, she never had a Biology partner before, but then she remembered Daryl, she gave a small smile, then took in his face, he had a bruise down the side of his face, it went from his hair line, down his cheek, finishing before the jaw bone, her mouth dropped open.

"What happened to you?" she asked

"Tripped." he shrugged looking at her, she frowned.

"Heard you got in a fight last night." she said with caution.

"Weren't a fight, just hit a dick" he went back to searching the contents of his bag as the class began, frogs were handed around so the dissection could start, Beth picked up the scalpel with shaking hands feeling the bile rise into her mouth, she felt the scalpel being lifted from her hand and let it go. She watched as he made expert work of dissecting the frog carefully lifting the parts onto the board that had been asked for, so as he worked she filled out worksheets they had been given, labelling everything perfectly, they were the first to finish which made her smile usually she would be the last, having to go back and forth to the bathroom.

"Where you learn to do that?" she asked he looked up eyeing her.

"Hunting" he stated.

They sat at the lunch table, Beth's eyes glued to the table.

"Hey are you sure Daryl didn't get hit back?" she asked the girls suddenly, something had been really bugging her about their little talk this morning.

"Yeah, honest he just walked up tapped Zach on the shoulder, Zach turned around and bang he had him." Sapphire said.

"What did Zach do to make him hit him?" she asked

"No idea, don't think they even spoke, it was right after you left though" she shrugged.

"Why do you care anyway?" Mary-Jane asked.

"I don't, just don't want to be sat next to a psycho." she said quickly, she plastered a huge smile across her face, concentrate Beth! She shouted to herself. The lunch bell caught her unawares and she jumped at the sound.

"Come on slow poke" the girls laughed, pulling her out of the chair.

"Got gym next" they laughed "If we don't get this routine right we won't be able to use it on Saturday night, they all ran off together giggling, discussing the excitement of Saturday's big game. She ran out onto the field, standing in line, the girls doing stretches warming up their muscles before starting on their routines. She looked over to the football field, trying to spot Zach but he had his helmet on so she couldn't see his face, she pushed it all away as she concentrated on the routines, after a few times she walked to her bag taking a bottle of water out drinking deeply, she gazed around the stands, sat at the back staring straight down at her she saw him, a book loosely in in hands, she shifted under the weight of his stare, her eyes not leaving his she felt like a deer trapped in headlights.

"Beth!" she turned snapping out of her reverie.

"Coming" she called back, chancing another look up in the stands, he had his head buried back in his book, she ran over to the girls and they began to practice again.

Study hall was silent, she was working on a paper for English, he was scribbling in his note book opposite her she hadn't said a word to him since they had got in there, she pulled a peach from out of her bag rolling it around in her hands, she fired it across the table at him, his hand flew out and snatched it up before it reached the end of the table.

She put her hand into her bag and pulled out another one, as he eyed the fruit in his hand, he placed it on the table next to him, picking up his pencil he continued to scribble in his book, every now and again his hand reaching out to brush the soft surface of the peach, after awhile she noticed his pencil had stopped moving and she looked up at him, he was looking at her from under his hair.

Then he threw his note book at her across the table, she looked down and in his blocky script had written.

_Why?_

_Had a spare one._

She shrugged, looking back at her paper she carried on, till the bell rang, then she stood up walking from the room, the heat of his presence following her she went immediately to her friends and walked away, not looking back once.

She made her way to her truck, the dusk of the night falling over head, she unlocked the door throwing her bag onto the back seat and climbed in putting her keys to the ignition, she noticed something small sat on her dashboard, a small hand carved squirrel sat, she picked up the object running it through her fingers, it was beautiful, intricate, she knew instantly where it had come from, she squinted her eyes in the dark looking out of the window of her truck looking for a sign of anyone but no one was there.

Taking another look at the small animal in her fingers she pushed it into the glove compartment out of sight, starting her truck up she pulled off out of the parking lot, making her way home, back to normality.

She walked in and the silence engulfed her, she had hoped Maggie would be here, she really needed to talk to someone anyone, but nothing, no-one, she made her way across the kitchen and fixed a sandwich then went upstairs to hide in her room, after twenty minutes she ran back out to the truck flinging the door open she grabbed the squirrel and raced back indoors, she placed it on her bedside table settling down for the night, she pulled the covers up to her chin staring at the figure as her eyes closed.

Daryl stood back, listening to the Jock prick being a loud mouth, trying to prove what a man he is by being crude, he stepped forward, to reach for him but Beth suddenly turned around running into him, spilling beer everywhere.

"Shit Sorry." she said looking up at him, she had beautiful dark blue eyes, he could feel her shaking and his anger peaked.

"Look where your going next time." he grumbled, he saw the shocked look on her face.

"Your an arse" she shouted at him, then pushed him out of the way, he allowed himself to be moved, by her, then threw behind him as she passed.

"And your a Barbie" he listened to the door open and then close, then he turned back to the jock looking at him throwing himself around like some God, the rage over took him and he marched over to the dick, tapping him on the shoulder his fist connected with the boys face and he stood back as he hit the ground, glaring up at all his so called little buddies, Daryl walked from the room, what the hell had he been thinking? Who did he think he would impress by trying to go there trying to fit in, with the in crowd? Stupid fuck. He jumped on his bike and rode back to the shit pit he called a home, slamming in through the door, he saw his brother and his father sat playing cards and drinking, shit he had thought they would have passed out by now.

"What's up lil brother?" Merle asked him.

"Nothin" he went to walk passed but drunk as his father was he saw the moment he spotted Daryl's busted up hand.

"You been fighting?" No point denying, he would know so Daryl nodded.

"You win?" Merle smirked Daryl nodded again.

"I set ya to a new school and your scrapping already boy!" his father shouted. "Suppose I will get a call from them telling me you ain't nothing but trouble next" he screamed rising to his feet.

"No, I ain't been in no trouble at school, Old Man" he explained.

"Now you ain't going to run are you little Darllena?" Daryl started to back up, he looked at his brother to appeal for his help but his brother just stood up and left the room, knowing full well what was coming, he heard his bike start up outside and spin off, fuck. That's when Daryl felt the fist smash into the side of his face, he hit the deck, rolling onto his front, trying to crawl away but the belt slammed against his back hard, taking the air from his lungs, he tried again to pull himself to his knees, to get away from the instrument of torture that slapped against his now naked back, his father having torn the shirt grabbing at him to pull him back to the ground, Daryl bit against his lip learning from years of experience not to shout out, it only encouraged him, to make it worse.

He felt the sting of the belt over and over, till his back became numb, then it stopped just like that Daryl led on the floor for a few minutes, breathing deeply trying to find the strength to stand, knowing if he stayed here much longer his father would start again, only when he heard his father leave the room did he stand up on weak, wobbly legs, using the wall to find his way down the hall towards his bedroom, he fell onto the covers leaving his back to the open, he could feel the blood seeping from the wounds, he closed his eyes trying not to retch at the pain, thinking only one thing, this time it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you all for reading, thank you for the follows and favourites. I would especially like to thank xCrescentMayFluffynessx for her fantastic help and support, so I dedicate this one to you. There is more abuse and a bit of a broken heart xx**_

The cold air raced over Beth's bare arms, she felt the goosebumps rising, as she jumped around with the others coaxing the crowd into enjoying themselves, she threw herself into a line of back flips in front of all the others, landing lightly on her feet as she finished, Beth looked before her and spotted him hidden in the shadows, watching her, she saw a larger guy come up behind him sticking his hand on his shoulder, she saw him flinch and then shrug the older guys hand off, he turned and she saw them fighting.

Beth ran towards them, she couldn't help herself it was just a reaction, as she made it there she threw herself in between them, screaming.

"Stop" she shouted turning her back to Daryl and standing with her hands on her hips glaring at the older man, she felt herself back up a little making contact with Daryl's chest.

"Who the fuck do you think your talking to blondie?" he growled.

"I don't know and I don't really care" she shrugged grabbing Daryl's arm and starting to pull him away, she heard the older man start to laugh, Daryl flinched under her touch, bur she ignored it and pulled him to the bottom of the stairs that went up to the stands, then lent against the metal railings looking at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"Why you do that?" he asked her angrily.

"Why thank you, Beth. Well any time Daryl." she glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. He stalked towards her slowly putting a hand on either side of her gripping the metal barrier, he pushed his forehead against hers looking down at her.

"I asked why?" he spoke again, she didn't have an answer, she didn't know so she just stared back, they stood that way for a while, she felt nervous there was a tension in the air between them she was having difficulty understanding what was happening at that moment, he opened his mouth to say something but he shook his head and started to pull away, he started up the steps slowly looking down at his feet.

"I don't know" she answered him quietly to his back, walking away to her socially acceptable group Beth glanced up at the steps and saw as he stood on the top step, then disappeared over the ridge, forget about she told herself, just forget, and for the next four days she did, he wasn't in school till Thursday morning.

Thursday Morning Beth stood in Biology waiting to see if Daryl would come in and as he walked through the door she felt a sigh of relief close over her, he sat down quietly at the table taking out his folder, he placed it on the table.

"Daryl?" she questioned looking at the front not making eye contact "You weren't here?" she questioned.

"Sick" he said but when she finally looked into his face she realised it was a purple green colour, bruising fading, her eyes suddenly felt heavy as she shook her head with sudden understanding, she raised her hand to touch his face "Don't" he said frowning at her.

"Daryl?" she could feel her heart beat faster.

"I said fucking don't" he shouted swiping everything off of the table, the teachers head snapped up.

"Office Dixon" he quietly said, Daryl nodded and stood picking up his things and making his way out of the room, Beth hesitated for just a moment the screamed at the top of her lungs, the teacher looked at her in disbelief and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Should I just go to the office?" she asked and he nodded, she threw her things into her bag and marched out of the room, running down the corridor to catch up with him.

"What are they going to do?" she asked him.

"No one ever does anything" he sighed.

"You know you've been a real arsehole right?" she asked, he nodded.

"Habbit" she couldn't help but smile at him, in her surprise a small grin appeared on his face for just a second then it fell away.

"Might not be in again tomorrow" he said, she paused then pulling a piece of paper from her folder she scribbled her number and address down for him.

"This is me, if you need me come and get me, I even have a barn you know if you need it" she shrugged he took the paper and shoved it in his back pocket.

Beth sprawled out on the couch watching late night television, her father called out on an emergency and her mother staying with old Mrs Jones, who she understood was dying, the programme was pretty crappy really but she wasn't tired. There was a tap on the front door and she sighed standing up and making her way there, pulling it open, a pair of very swollen grey eyes stared back at her, scared, unsure.

"Daryl" she whispered trying to keep the shock out of her voice, she pulled open the fly door grabbing him by the arm she pulled him in and sat him down on a kitchen stall, then collected some things from the closest cupboard, she turned around taking him in. With a deep breath she walked towards him tentatively placing the things down on the breakfast bar, she empty some disinfectant onto cotton wool and held it up.

"Going to sting, alot" she breathed, he just nodded so she swiped at the cut above his eye brow, he hissed and pulled away a fraction then lent back in, she finished the job and inspected the cut.

"Not going to need stitches" she explained taking a band aid from the small box tearing it open, he sat dead still as she nervously stuck it in place, she went back over to the sink pouring some water into a bowl, then returned she whipped the blood from his face as gently as she could.

"Wanna stay here tonight?" she asked him, he looked down at his hands. "It's ok you can stay in the stables, no one will know your here." she shrugged. He stood up and silently followed her out to the barn, she pulled a couple of blankets down into an empty stall and set up a bed for him.

"I...I never thanked you, for the squirrel" she said not looking at him, as she stood from where she had made the bed up, she came face to face with him, she raised her hand tracing the contours of his face.

"S'ok" he said to her, then led down on the bed.

"Well good night Daryl" she went to walk away.

"Good night Beth" he whispered, she pulled the door shut behind her leaning against it, taking a second in the darkness to let the tears fall down her face. What the hell had she gotten her self into? When her alarm clock went off Beth threw herself out of her bed picking up anything she could find, she put them on quickly and ran out to the stables, to her surprise he was gone, the blankets folded and put back where she had found them last night, on a small pile of hay she found a small wooden deer, she picked it up and stood just staring it at, that one little gesture made her heart ache.

Daryl led in the hay, smelling the freshness enjoying the peace, tonight had been one of the worst nights of his young life, his father had really lost it when he had found out that Daryl had been to the principles office, in the end Merle had stepped in pushing Daryl towards the door, telling him to run, so Daryl had taken off like a jack rabbit. He walked the streets for hours, no where to go, no one to care, then he remembered, she had given him her address, he pulled the small piece of paper from his pocket staring at it, he decided to try, she couldn't do anything worse to him than they had.

Unsure of himself, the house was dark, should he have called first, that was a joke, you had to have money or a phone to do that shit. He knocked on the front door, getting ready to run, she was probably out with her friends, probably was just trying to be that sort of nice that meant I am offering you help but don't ya never take it.

When she pulled open the fly screen and pulled him through the door, she hadn't asked him a question, she had just lightly cleared up his face and then asked him to stay, panic shook through his body at the thought of her being anywhere near him when he slept so he had hesitated then she had offered him the stables, so here he lay safe in the hay, he could actually sleep for the first time in days, exhaustion had taken him quickly but he had woken with the first birds, taking the small deer from his pocket that he had been working on for days he placed it in the hay, knowing she would find it, he tided up after himself and left before anyone woke up.

He made his way back home, collected his things he flipped his fathers wallet open and took some money, he didn't care if he noticed, he was going to be normal today. He jumped on his bike starting the engine then went off to school, today, today he would ask her to go out with him somewhere to thank her for her kindness, he was determined, but that didn't always go well for him.

He sat on his bike for what felt like hours, waiting for the other kids to start coming to school, he watched her truck pull into the parking lot, climbing off of his bike he went to make his way over to her, when she became surrounded by her friends, all screaming and happy so he decided to bide his time and walked straight past.

Beth came into Chemistry and sat down next to Daryl, she took her books out and then settled in for the lesson.

"How you feeling?" she asked him, she saw out of the corner of her eye that he stiffened.

"Tired, but I'm good, thanks by the way" she smiled at him and looked back to the front, they had a practical today so she went and collected the equipment needed while he cleared the desk of their things, as she set up she noticed he was watching her avidly.

"Umm you going to that party tonight?" he asked.

"Don't know" she replied.

"Go" he said quietly, she looked over at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Come to the party, come with me" she froze, mid way pouring the solution into a flask.

"What about your hard boy rep? You'll ruin it turning up with a cheer leader." she smirked.

"Ain't got no reputation." he shrugged.

"Tell Zach that" she finished pouring and added the heat from the burner.

"Oh, well still come with me please" his voice was so quiet, she was having problems hearing him.

"I will be there" she said sighing, she didn't promise to be with him, just that she was going to go.

Daryl went straight home and changed into his cleanest and tidiest clothes, he had to quell his excitement, he stormed out of his room, walking into the living room.

"Where ya going lil brother?" Merle asked him.

"Out" he grumbled.

"What's with you dressing up like some little play boy?" he started laughing.

"Ain't doing shit" he snapped and walked out of the house, he jumped on his bike and pulled away making his way to the party.

He pulled up and jumped of his bike, walking towards the house, he slipped through the door searching through what felt like hundreds of people he finally spotted her and his heart sank, she was sat on that kid Jimmy's lap, kissing him, Daryl turned on his heel and left straight away, he jumped on his bike and he rode, he opened his bike up as fast as she would carry him trying to wipe the image from his mind, the pain from his heart, he prayed for the hell he lived in to just end.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok it's a shorty but a goody, well I am biased, but please everyone remember she's 18 in high school we have all been there lol, please enjoy and review it really helps xx **_

He rode absently just pointing his bike, absorbing the hurt, he hadn't considered where he was going until his bike stopped outside the gate of the Greene's farm, he sat there wondering why they hell he was here. Bitch, she's a whore flirting with him, making out with other boys, his anger rising in his throat again, she was just taking the piss out of him. He pulled his bike into the hedge row, then crept in the shadows towards the house he sat down watching, waiting for her to pull in if there was one thing he was good at it was confrontation, and he was going to confront her. The hours ticked by then he heard it the faint sound of her truck coming down the driveway, a second later he realised it was going too fast his head flew up eyes darting to try and make it out in the darkness.

He saw her headlights then she skidded to a halt, he watched as she fell out the truck, was she drunk? Stupid girl, he sank down next to her, watching her on her hands and knees on the driveway, tears streaming down her face, he fought with himself, stood there arguing with himself, he called her name, his voice void of emotion, she looked up her eyes wide and full of tears reflecting the moon light, pain clearly showing on her face. He swallowed the pain, the anguish he had felt for her earlier on began to lapse, he placed his hand on the middle of her back.

"A joke, I turned out to be nothing but a joke, an informant" she carried on crying and he just sat next to her watching and listening, not sure what the hell else he was supposed to do.

"Know the feeling." he shrugged, not being able to help himself, he had to remind her she had hurt him, he watched as her eyes softened, realising what he was talking about.

"Your not a joke" she glanced up, he felt the need to look at trying to convey his feelings at her statement, but the urge to not trust her, not after everything became overwhelming.

"Beth what happened?" he asked her gently.

"It doesn't matter, I am just so stupid, that's all." she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Matters Beth, matters to me" he picked a small stone up off the floor and threw it watching it bounce across the driveway, he was trying to distract himself from the urge to lean into her, wrap his arms around her like his mother had once done to him, make her feel safe. But she puffed a deep breath and stood up brushing the dust from her jeans, he followed suit.

"You here to stay in the stable again?" she asked, he wanted to shout no, he wanted to scream in her face what a fucking bitch she was for doing that to him tonight, but he just nodded yes. "Ok then" she walked towards the stable and he followed behind as usual, she pulled the blankets down making his bed, then to his surprise she pulled out a hold all from nowhere and landed a pillow on top of the blankets, a small battery powered lantern was plonked down on the hay and lastly he noticed she tossed a book on top of the bed.

"Well good night Daryl." she made her way towards the door, he fidgeted for a minute before he asked her, the question that scared him the most, because if that bastard had touched her without her consent he would kill him.

"Beth" she froze in the doorway as if she knew what he was going to ask her. "Did he?" he left the question hanging in the air.

"Oh no Daryl he didn't touch me, that at least would have been so much better than what I done to night." she walked away from him pulling the door behind her, he climbed onto his makeshift bed and picked up the book, a copy of Pride and Prejudice, he opened the front cover, to find a small note.

_Read up douche bag,_

_got five chapters to catch up on_

_B_

He smiled and led back starting to read the book, he let himself relax, his anger dissipated now, and he didn't even realise.

Beth opened her eyes when her alarm rang out, she had chores to do, but first she wanted to run some food out to the stables she was sure he hadn't eaten, she ran down into the kitchen, investigating the contents of the fridge she pulled out a load of left over bits and pieces, then placed them into a basket, with two cups and a jug of sweet tea not exactly breakfast food but it would do. She walked to the stables and slipped the door open, making her way to where she had left him before, she was surprised to see him sat there reading the book she had left him, she honestly thought he would be gone by now.

"How you doing this morning?" she asked.

"I am good, thanks for the book" he indicated to the object hanging in his hands "Ain't quick at reading but at least I get the chance to pass, he would go mad if I failed again" he explained.

"You hungry? Got some bits and pieces" she held the basket out before her and he nodded at her, so she placed it down on the floor, pulling the contents out, the atmosphere between them was tense yet not completely uncomfortable, she watched him take in the food as she laid it all out.

"Not seen that much food in" he hesitated thinking "I couldn't tell ya when" he smiled and started to tuck in, she nibbled at a cracker watching him eat, it made her happy for some stupid reason.

"You ok after well whatever happened last night?" he said.

"Yeah, just have to deal with it on Monday" she left it like that, shaking her head to expel the nightmare running through her brain. She knew to him her issues would be petty and immature but she was sure that Monday at school her life would be changed forever, she had made her bed and she would lay in it now, standing up for him, this little lost figure, she had stood her ground when Zach and Jimmy had started on about the freak, asking her questions trying to get information out of her, when she had realised that that was the only reason Jimmy had wanted her, she had started screaming at his drunk ass in front of the entire school, her squad wouldn't speak to her they wouldn't help her when she appealed to them for their help, they just turned their backs on her laughing at her stupidity, she had committed social suicide, shaking her head trying to forget the night before.

They sat together eating, when they had finished she explained to him she had chores to do around the farm, that, that was how she spent her Saturday's, to her surprise he told her to point him towards a task and he would give her a hand cut her work down so she could have the afternoon off.

By lunchtime all her chores were completed and she heard her fathers car coming down the drive, she stood for a moment looking at him.

"Want me to go?" he asked her "Aint exactly father material" before she had time to answer him, he was gone, he just walked away and disappeared into the trees towards the forest, she was stunned at how quickly he could hide himself.

"Beth, have you done everything?" her father called.

"Yes Daddy" she mumbled, still watching the tree line she got the impression he was still there somewhere watching her and it made her tremble.

"Who was that Beth?" he asked her, she bit her lip looking from her father to the trees and back.

"Someone from school, just came over to borrow a book" she shrugged.

"Looked rough to me young lady, are you sure that is the type of person you should be seen with, we have a reputation to keep up around here" he squinted his eyes at her, she smelt the whisky on his breath.

"Daddy he just came to borrow a book, he sits near me in English" she sighed and went to walk away.

"Please keep it that way, I don't want my daughter, my family having anything to do with drunks and roughens in this town." he ordered, she felt herself bite her tongue, oh because your so much better aren't you? She thought, your out at your emergencies nearly every night, when really you propping up the local bar, eyeing up girls her age, he disgusted her, at least the Dixon's didn't pretend to be something they weren't.

"Yes Daddy" was all she said before she walked back to house.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my lovelies, thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. This is a short chapter but a good one well I hope so. Thank you again for everyone's support.**_

It had been a couple of weeks since they had worked together on Beth's farm, Daryl had managed to keep his nose clean, even to his surprise he managed to get his homework handed in, it was a Friday afternoon and school was out for the weekend, so Daryl jumped on his bike, he span it away in the best mood he had been in, in months, he allowed himself to enjoy the sun on his back, riding with the breeze in his hair, listening to the sound of the engine roar under him. Whenever he stepped on his bike it was the only thing he knew that would give him freedom, the only thing that made him feel in charge of his decisions in life, he opened the bike up further laughing to himself, life was becoming good, it was getting better, the hell he had lived in his entire life was lifting a bit and he felt relief.

The road ripped along beside him, he lost himself in thoughts, Merle was back in prison so that was one problem tucked away for a while at least, his father had taken off on a binge with some tart at the local bar, Daryl had managed to clean the house up a bit, even got himself some new jeans, with the money he had earned mending next doors car. Beth hadn't completely ignored him at school, she hadn't actually been over eager to talk to him, but he understood, he had over heard some of the girls talking in the corridor he had found out about the argument at the party, and how she had put herself out there to stand up for him, her group had shunned her for the first week but she had managed to get back into their good books somehow, he pictured her angelic face, her deep blue eyes that were always sparkling and her long blonde hair framing her features, she was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen in his life.

Daryl had decided that this weekend he would go hunting, for a while, catch himself something good to cook up, use the last of the money he had earned to buy some shopping, he had no idea when his father would return and he intended to enjoy this weekend, well as much as he possibly could. He decided to go to the local Wal-Mart, to collect the things he needed, pulling up he kicked the stand down with his heavy boots and stepped off the bike pulling the keys out of the ignition and shoving them into his pocket he made his way into the store.

He pulled a basket off the stack, bumbling down the first isle, he mindlessly picked up things dropping them into his basket, slowly making his way to the front of the shop, he joined a cue waiting for his turn, when he looked up he saw Beth and her Father in the next row, she looked across to see him, she flashed him a smile, then looked down quickly. He felt his stomach quiver a little knowing that her father would go mad if he saw her acknowledging him, he knew his families reputation, he had never broke the law, he hated the fact that people would judge him by his father's and brother's standards but you tended to get brushed with the same tarmac in this small town, when he looked up he caught her eye and she poked her tongue out at him, it made him chuckle out loud, and her father turned around at the noise, Daryl shot his eyes down to the convey belt carrying his items towards the cashier, he didn't bother looking up again. Just paid for his items and left the store, packing his things into his bike, he jumped back on and fired her up, the crept slowly towards the exit hoping to get one more look at her before he left the lot and rode home, he caught a glimpse of her blonde hair as he stopped behind a car waiting for his turn to pull out, he strained his neck looking at her, then began to pull out of the lot, his attention still fully on her, it wasn't till the horn sounded his head snapped round, just as in time to see the suv that slammed into the side of him, everything around him slowed down, he could feel the tarmac under him as he slid along the ground, his heart beat loud in his ears, a screaming pain running down his legs, he could hear peoples panicked voices, but nothing made sense, he tried to sit up but someone told him not to, they told him to lay still. He didn't want to, he wanted to get up and go home, people should stop fussing, again he tried to sit up but was pushed back down, by a small hand.

"Daryl, lay down the ambulance is coming, be quiet, I'm here Daryl, right here." he led down, a sense of relief washing over him, his eyes began to close.

"Daryl don't go to sleep, Daryl, Daryl!" the voice rose in volume and his eyes snapped back open. "Stay with me Daryl" he felt a hand run across his forehead.

Beth was walking out of Wal-Mart talking to her father when she heard the sound of screaming brakes, then there was a loud bang, she looked across to the exit and saw Daryl's bike on the floor, her heart shot to her mouth, she didn't think she just started running she could hear her father's voice shouting for her to come back, but she ignored him, panic erupted through her body, she pushed her way to the front, seeing Daryl, led on the ground his body crumpled and broken.

She bent down next to him, pushing her little hand against his chest she made him lay back down "Daryl, lay down the ambulance is coming, be quiet, I'm here Daryl, right here." she watched as his breathing slowed down his muscles relaxing, he started to close his eyes.

"Daryl don't go to sleep, Daryl, Daryl!" she shouted at him if he feel asleep he could go into a coma or worse "Stay with me Daryl" she placed her hand on his forehead, trying to comfort him.

"Phone" he croaked she pushed her hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone "I will ring them tell them where you are" she promised as the ambulance pulled up, the crew came over moving her out of the way and she watched them work on Daryl, she felt someone behind her and a large hand appeared on her shoulder, tears ran from her eyes.

"I don't like it Beth" he said to her.

"I don't care" she shrugged him off the paramedic looked over at her.

"Are you coming with him Miss?" she looked at her broken friend on the floor, then up to her father.

"Sorry Daddy" she said as she walked towards the men now lifting Daryl into the back of the ambulance, after securing him, they allowed her to get in she placed her hand over his, praying he would be ok, she said silently as the ambulance sped away.

She went in with Daryl but the doctors told her she would have to wait outside the room while they worked on Daryl so she searched his phone for a number for his father, nothing, then she found one that said Merle, she pressed dial.

"What you want?" he shouted.

"I...I am sorry to disturb you" she stuttered "but my name is Beth Greene, I am a school friend of Daryl's he...he has been in a motorbike accident we are at the hospital" she explained quickly.

"He dead?" he asked abruptly.

"No, no he's not dead, but he is badly hurt, he asked me to call you" she stammered.

"Fine be there soon" the line went dead, she stood looking at the phone, it looked brand new, she clicked onto the games and sat playing a game on Daryl's phone while she waited for the doctors to come out.

"Miss?" Beth looked up at the young man stood before her.

"Yes?" she asked, please tell me he isn't dead, she begged anyone that could hear her.

"Can you tell me, if he has any allergies or anything?" she shook her head no.

"I am sorry I am a friend from school, but his older brother will be here soon, I have rung him" she held the phone up to prove it.

"Ok" the Doctor smiled kindly at her.

"Can you tell me Doctor, is he going to be ok?" she asked him.

"I believe so, the wound on his leg will need surgery, but as far as I can see there is no concussion,

he's very lucky." the Doctor smiled down at her.

"Thank you Doctor she sighed with relief.

"You want to pop in and see him? You can't stay and his pretty drugged up but I am sure he would like to see you." she stood up and followed the Doctor into the door then she looked at the bed. Daryl was led there a blanket over his body, his eyes closed, she went over placing her hand on his forehead, mimicking what she had done on the road.

"Hey" she whispered, his eyes opened slightly fluttering at him.

"Hey" he swallowed his voice dry and raspy.

"I phoned Merle for you, he will be here he said" she felt a sob trying to surface.

"Thanks" his eyes slipped closed again, she pulled his phone from her pocket and typed in her mobile number then placed it on the side next to him, she left quickly, telling the nurse on duty she would be back later, she went out side and waited to jump on the bus, worrying about Daryl.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok so here you go, thank you for the lovely reviews, new follows and favourites. I hope you like this one, it's a small bit longer than the last couple. Please review xxx**_

Weeks went by Daryl had to go through physio before they would allow him to leave the hospital but eventually the day of his release arrived, he had sat on his bed waiting for his brother to come and fetch him but nothing happened, he wasn't all together surprised, he flipped open his phone, scrolling through the numbers in there and spotted Beth's, she hadn't been to see him since that first day, but he took the chance and dialled her number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Ummm Beth it's Daryl, Merle was supposed to come and get me from the hospital, but ..." he paused.

"Want me to come?" she asked.

"You don't mind, if your busy I can wait for him" he said.

"No it's fine was only doing some reading be there in a little while, glad your coming out." she hung up and Daryl settled in for the wait.

An hour later Beth was stood in his room waiting for the nurse to give him some pain medication

"Ready for going home?" she asked.

"I am ever this place is driving me insane" he said to her.

"Daryl I am sorry I haven't been to see you, but my dad well he said I couldn't" she looked down at the floor, Daryl shook his head.

"Don't matter" he said "You can take me to get a burger on the way home, make it up to me." he smiled.

"Ok" she smiled back "You going to be at school after the Christmas holidays?" he had forgotten it was coming up for the Christmas break.

"I don't know, they said it might happen but I got to keep practising walking." he shrugged.

"What you doing for Christmas?" she asked him.

"Same as usual I should imagine. Nothing" he looked down at his hands picking at his nails, they pulled up at the fast food window and Beth ordered two burger meals and two cokes, she passed them over to Daryl, then pulled away from the window, she parked near the exit and turned to look at Daryl.

"Ummm where exactly do you live?" she asked him, Daryl gave her instructions on how to get to his house, then started picking at his chips, Beth lent her chips between her legs and tucked into them too, she noticed he kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" she asked.

"Ya ashamed to be seen with me?" he asked her looking out the windscreen.

"No" she whispered.

"Then why didn't we go in?" he questioned.

"Coz I thought you would like to rest your leg, it's been a long day" she shrugged, she fidgeted a bit in her seat.

"Oh right" he acknowledged, she had known everyone would be in there, they always were on a Saturday night, if she was honest with herself, she liked Daryl cared for him, it had nearly killed her when she saw Daryl's bike on the road, his crumpled body on the floor, but she still had a reputation to keep up, a front that people saw everyday, if she faltered in any way her father would go spare. She pulled up out side of Daryl's house, noticing that Merle's truck was parked outside. Beth turned in her seat to face Daryl, then dug through the bag to find her burger, he matched her they both sat quietly eating, when they finished he pulled the handle on the door, opening it up as he went to step out his brother appeared beside the truck.

"Lil brother" he said as he helped him from Beth's truck, then threw his holdall over his shoulder before offering him his arm.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked Merle.

"Getting shit ready here for you" he stated "Thanks for bringing him home" he nodded to Beth, she nodded back then looked at Daryl.

"See ya at school if your there" she smiled at him, Daryl paused for a minute.

"Yeah, thanks for coming to get me" he smirked at her.

"No problem, if you need me then just send me a text and I will come." he pushed the door up and lent against Merle.

"Bye Daryl." she whispered then started to pull away, she looked up into the mirror at the end of the driveway and she saw him standing there watching her leave, her heart sank a little when she saw Merle start to pull him towards the house.

Daryl lent against Merle, his leg felt tired, his brain throwing thoughts around, he needed his pain medication, he needed to sleep, he needed her.

"Done your bedroom, should be easier for ya to get in and out of ya bed." Merle grumbled as they went through to his room, Daryl stood stock still in the doorway, his bedroom was spotless, a handle put up beside the bed for Daryl to be able to pull himself up out of his bed by himself, Merle was watching his eyes.

"Incase I ain' around, ya know, don't go all sissy on me" he sighed "got ya one of those little fridges and there's a tv too." he shrugged sitting Daryl on the bed, Daryl sighed with relief as he had the weight taken off of his leg, then pulled the holdall over shoving things around in it to find his medication, he swallowed two down, then lent back on his bed.

"I will leave ya to it" Merle mumbled leaving the room, Daryl let his eyes slip shut, thoughts about Beth running around his head, eventually sleep took him, the medication kicking in.

Awhile later he was woken by shouting, Merle and his father arguing, Daryl rolled his eyes and tried to close them again to drift back off.

"I told ya, your going to fucking well leave him alone" he shouted.

"Cost me money that did" his father shouted.

"Cost you nothing old man" Merle retorted "I have fixed the thing, you didn't even get your drunk arse into the hospital to see him, so don't stand here giving him fucking shit." he heard something hit the wall and explode. "Now that, that cost your dumb ass money" he heard Merle start to laugh "Well this is going to shock the shit outta of ya, when the boy is better, I am fucking out of here, I've signed the paperwork, I have joined up." Daryl's eyes flew open his brother was leaving him? Just fucking great, he pulled himself out of bed walking into the living room staring at them both.

"Ya going?" he asked Merle.

"Yeah, got to get me out of here" he explained, Daryl shook his head at the pair of them, then walked back out of the room.

"Don't be turning your back on me boy!" he heard his father start shouting.

"Why not" he mumbled "Ya turned ya back on me years ago" he limped to his bedroom and sat back down, he flipped open his phone and text Beth.

_**Hey, you got any decent DVD's coz this is going to drive me nuts**_. He pressed send, a few minutes later he got a reply.

_**Sort ya some out, bring ya some homework over too, so you don't get to far behind.**_ He read the reply.

_**Thanks Beth**_. He text back, he knew she would be over shortly so he shouted Merle.

"What?" he growled.

"Beth's bringing me homework and Dvd's round don't be letting him anywhere near her" he said, Merle just nodded not committing to anything.

"Thanks Merle, so when do you start?" he asked him.

"Got to go in a month, they gave me a months grace so you could get better told em I couldn't leave ya on ya own." he shrugged.

"I...Thanks" he said to him.

"So you and the blondie?" Merle raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Daryl frowned.

"You two doing riding the hobby horse?" he asked him.

"What sort of question is that?" Daryl tried to look offended.

"Don't be all coy with me, little brother, it's ok, hell it's better than ok, coz I was beginning to think you were fucking gay" Merle was laughing.

"Just coz I don't fuck everything that crosses my path don't mean I am gay, I just well ya know" he shrugged.

"She looks like a cheer leader" Merle commented.

"She is" Daryl admitted. "Nice though"

"She'll shit on ya little brother" he crossed his arms over his expanse of chest.

"Just leave it Merle" he said.

"Alright, alright just trying to warn you there sort don't mess with our sort don't happen. When these Christmas holidays start then?"

"Thursday I think" he shrugged.

"Ok well got me another surprise for ya then" Daryl raised an eyebrow in suspicion, at him.

"Get some sleep, I will get ya when she gets here" he left Daryl alone, Daryl felt unnerved his brother wasn't nice to him, ever! He clicked the button on the remote turning the television on and laying back down, he prayed his father would be asleep.

"Yeah he's through here, will pull the door up, so that he don't know ya here, don't leave the room on your own." Merle warned Beth as she walked into Daryl's room, she just nodded and sat down on the end of the bed, Daryl was out cold, so she pulled the Dvd's out and placed them beside the television, next she pulled out the note books she had collected placing them on his bedside table, then she settled back clicking through the channels, waiting for him to wake up.

A little bit later she heard him stir "How long you been here" he growled in a sleepy voice.

"Not long really" she shrugged at him.

"Why didn't ya wake me?" he asked sitting up.

"You need your sleep, so you can get better" she stated.

"Thanks" she smiled at him briefly then shuffled off the bed picking her bag up "Your not going?" he asked her.

"No, just getting something" she pulled bits and pieces out of her bag chucking them onto the bed behind her.

"What ya doing woman?" he asked her, looking confused.

"Well if we are watching movies then we need snacks, but if we are doing homework, we need snacks, so I brought snacks" she grinned widely at him.

"Beth, that ain't snacks that's the entire seven-eleven." he chuckled.

"Girls got to have choice" she walked over to the Dvd stack and threw them to him, one by one, both of them laughing while he caught one then missed another.

"Slow down" he chuckled.

"Get better reflex's" she retorted, they picked a film and Beth went to put it into the player, she returned to the bed squishing next to Daryl they opened a big bag of chips and some popcorn, it was about halfway through the film he felt her head on his shoulder, he let her curl into him, not wanting to move the girl away, trying hard to ignore his own discomfort, it was only after a while he realised she was fast asleep, then Daryl took a chance he ran his hand lightly down the side of her face, snatching it away quickly when his brother barged into the room.

"Got ya both some grub" he grumbled then stopped raised an eyebrow at his brother he dumped the plates down on his lap, shaking his head he left the room, Daryl woke Beth up carefully and handed her the plate, they both tucked into the food in silent companionship, then she looked at her watch.

"I gotta go Daryl" she explained, he didn't let the disappointment show on his face just nodded at her and shouted for his brother. Merle came in taking the plates and Beth followed him out of the room, he walked her to her truck dumping the plates on the old tattered coffee table.

"Thanks for taking him to the hospital" he said she just smiled getting in her old truck and starting the engine, she pulled off for the second time that day leaving the Dixon's house, if her father found out she had been here even once he would go mad at her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merry Christmas, no I havent' gone completely mad. Here you go this is a way of me thanking you all for the follows, favourites and reviews, please keep them coming as I find them wonderful. xx**_

Christmas morning Beth jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, as dizzy as a little girl, she was really excited by the fact her entire family would be in the together at least for one day, Maggie had come home with her latest fling a guy called Glenn, her father had frowned a little but not willing to upset the whole thing for her mother he had kept himself silent. Shaun had been given leave to come home for a few days and her mother had been so excited she hadn't seen him in over three months.

Beth bounced into the kitchen, knowing full well her mother would be in there beginning to prepare for the feast they would have at lunchtime, as she walked towards her mother to give her a good morning kiss, she pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"Morning Ma" she smiled and kissed the older woman on the paper thin skin of her cheek.

"Good Morning Sweetheart" she smiled back "Daddy is on his way down, Maggie and Glenn went out to feed the chickens and collect eggs, Shaun was up at the crack of dawn so he could give your father some time off." Beth opened the fridge inspecting the contents till she decided on some fresh pressed orange juice, she closed the door and pulled a glass down to get herself some, then replaced the jug in its rightful position. She lent against the counter watching her mother in full force around the kitchen, it always made her smile, when her mother fussed.

"So do we get open presents early?" Beth squealed with excitement as Maggie and Glenn came in their basket overflowing with eggs.

"As soon as Daddy is down and has had his cup of coffee" her mother grinned at them all, they made their way into the living room, waiting the head of the household to make an appearance.

"I swear if he doesn't hurry up I am going to bounce on that bed till he wakes up" Maggie moaned, they all looked up as their father walked into the living room at that moment.

"You had done that young lady and I would have made you wait till everyone had opened their presents first." he chuckled, Shaun came bursting into the living room at that moment, his hair sticking up at odd angels, where the wind had caught it, he handed Beth a package.

"Found it at the front gate" he shrugged, Beth took the small package, it had been wrapped in brown paper and just said her name on the front in an all to familiar hand, she looked at her father and saw the frown in place.

"Come on Beth, open it up" Maggie coaxed her, Beth tore the paper off of the small box and slowly lifted the lid, inside was a simple silver bracelet, on it was a small but perfectly hand carved horse and a motorbike which sat beside it, everyone in the room stared at her in silence.

"So he's feeling better then?" her father pouted.

"Guess so" Beth said fingering the bracelet.

"Must have taken hours to do them" Shaun stated looking down at Beth.

"I should imagine so" she wasn't saying a lot, she felt uncomfortable in front of everyone, their judgemental eyes boring into her, then her mother said something that shocked the whole room.

"Oh Hershel, do you remember when you used to leave me gifts on the farm, Daddy would go mad when he found them, saying you were to old for me, you had been married had children, I had Shaun of course, my marriage had failed that's why I was at home again, but you didn't give up on me, you kept pursuing and eventually you won" she looked down at Beth with tender eyes "It is beautiful darling let me help you put it on" Hershel went to say something but his wife's stare hushed him.

"Now I do believe one of those rather large presents under that tree is for me and Hershel Greene if it is not the pan set I clearly requested you are in so much trouble." the whole room giggled at her and Beth began to breath again, all she wanted to do now was slip out of the room and ring Daryl to thank him for her wonderful gift. It knorred at her stomach as she waited patiently for the present opening to be over, everyone thanked everyone else for their gifts and started to move off, her mother and Maggie making their way to the kitchen Glenn hesitating then following like a lost sheep.

Shaun mumbled about finishing up in the stables, but Beth's was caught by her fathers thoughtful stare, she froze in his stare, her nerves reaching the surface she began to bite at her bottom lip.

"I think it was very nice of you to help him that day, but Beth he won't be able to provide for you, look at his back ground, you will be going off to college he will be stuck here, you only have a few months left and then you will be leaving here, is it fair on him to take this thing any further than a friendship, your friends, your family everything you have built around you could come crashing down!" he looked her with his pale watery eyes.

"Worked for you and Ma" Beth whispered.

"Yes my darling but our lives were already set out before us, we had already made our mistakes, I don't want to see him hurt you, everyone knows what the Dixon family are like" he sighed.

"He's different Daddy" she tried

"He is one of them" stated bluntly.

"Daddy, I love you but please stop this, can't you just be happy for me?" she asked

"What about Jimmy, Zach?" he asked in exasperation.

"What about them? I don't want them, I don't want to be someone's token girlfriend" she stood staring at her father, he stared back at her for a long time then said.

"Go and phone him, thank him for your gift and then you may ask him around for lunch today if he would like to come and has no further plans. This is a one time deal Beth, if he can not control himself or his language in my house I will ask him to leave and never come back" Beth looked at her father in disbelief.

"Thank you Daddy" she mumbled, running upstairs into her room she grabbed her phone off of the table and dialled Daryl's number.

Half an hour later Daryl was sat on the porch with Beth, she handed him a small package from beside her, he looked down at it then back at her. He pulled the paper from the package, with his usual eloquence, then sat staring at the small object in his hands, it was a leather wrist band, pressed into the surface was a small deer, a squirrel and a motorbike, immediately he pulled it around his wrist.

"Thank you" he sighed the words so softly for a moment she didn't realise he had actually said anything.

"Your welcome" she gave a tight smile, he didn't seem very happy about his gift. "Are you ok? Is your leg still hurting?" she asked with concern.

"Na legs ok, just never had a present at Christmas before" he explained.

"Oh" Beth wasn't sure what else to say to him, luckily Maggie came rushing out of the door in excitement.

"Food's ready" then she bounded away again.

"Ready?" she asked him, he nodded standing up, Beth stood next to him, then taking a deep breath she took his hand in hers, she felt him stiffen at the touch then his fingers entwined with hers, this big strong man was as nervous as a kitten when they first leave the house.

"It will be ok" she smiled, still looking ahead, she watched him physically swallow, then she pulled him through the door so he couldn't chicken out at the last minute.

Dinner had only been uncomfortable for a while, but when Hershel had turned specificly to Daryl and raised an eyebrow at the young man's face, he asked him if he was ok, Daryl had shifted on his seat then looked up at Hershel and said with honesty.

"People actually do this s... Stuff? I mean the whole Charles Dickens thing?" everyone at the table giggled, as Hershel looked down at the table then back up.

"Yes son they do" he clapped him on the shoulder firmly "Now it's not made out of plastic so dig in and enjoy, my wife is the best cook I know" by the end of the meal everyone was pleasantly stuffed to the brim, her father had taken up residence in the living room with a can of beer and the television remote, Shaun sat beside him sipping at one of his own, deep in conversation. Maggie and Glenn had disappeared quickly so they didn't have to help with the washing up, Beth had been surprised when Daryl stood up still limping a small amount and started to fill the sink with warm water, her mother watching his every move he began to wash up.

"Daryl you don't need to do that" her mother said, he turned slightly to look at the older woman.

"My Ma, she weren't around to teach us a lot, Mrs Greene, but one thing she did was that when you go to another's house for you grub, you best remember to show the woman who cooked it enough respect to clean up after ward." he turned back to his task as Beth picked up the cloth and began to wipe up the dishes.

"You go and sit down Mrs Greene, Beth and I have this" he said to her, she simply picked herself up off the chair and went into the living room, they stood side by side listening to the sounds of the house hold, when Beth heard her father behind them.

"Going to put me to shame you are lad" he mumbled as he went to the fridge to collect another beer, he held one out to Daryl, who promptly shook his no. "Don't drink?" he asked him.

"I have a beer every now and again Sir but with the tablets I am on it would make it dangerous to drive back, I ain't me brother" he shrugged and finished the last plate in the sink, Hershel stood for another few seconds staring at the boys back, then walked into the living room.

They wiped the sides down, then hung to cloth on the front of the cooked, Beth turned to Daryl.

"Hey wanna go visit the horses?" she asked looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

"That sounds good to me" he shrugged placing his leather cuff back around his wrist, Beth struggled to do the clasp on her bracelet so Daryl reached out to help her, as he done the clasp up their eyes met each other, their wrists laying together side by side on the table showing their gifts to each other.

"Oh God kiss him already" Shaun said, Beth sighed as the magic was broken, she stood and walked towards the door punching Shaun hard in the arm.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Warning abuse, pain and swearing. Hope you all enjoy this one much love xxx**_

Life for Beth became chaotic after the Christmas holidays, she had to study harder for her finals that were coming up, her work load on the farm had increased when people had found out about her father sobering up, her mother being the catalyst for this sudden change of events she had packed her suitcases and threatened to leave on new years eve if something didn't change, her father went around the house then and emptied all of the remaining alcohol down the drain, Beth's cheer leading events and practice took up the last remaining hours of her day.

It was a Saturday afternoon when her father came home from the surgery and stopped her in her tracks.

"Beth" he called her over as she was making her way back from the horses "Have you seen very much of that boy?" he asked her.

"Not really Daddy" she shrugged, she had missed Daryl but he hadn't really been to school since his accident and she was to frightened to go to his house on her own. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I heard his brother is in the army now and I just wondered. Why don't you get on that phone of yours and contact him I'm sure he could do with a friend" he suggested, Beth frowned at him.

"Has his father?" Beth couldn't finish the question.

"I am not sure Beth I just got told that Will Dixon was up to his old tricks again, especially now Merle is it?" Beth nodded "now he isn't there."

"Thank you Daddy" she walked away pulling her phone from her pocket and dialled his number.

"Hello?"

"Daryl, it's Beth."

"Know that don't I" he was blunt with her almost angry.

"Are you? Are you ok?" she asked carefully.

"What do you care?" he asked her.

"Of course I care." she said.

"Just leave it Beth, just leave me alone, it's all different, all changed" he snapped at her, then the line was dead. She sat down on a log under a tall tree on the front garden staring at her phone, he is never like that well not with her, she absently played with her bracelet on her wrist and thought, she only had one option, fishing her truck keys from her pocket Beth started the truck up and went to see him.

She pulled up outside his house, his newly intact bike sat shining in the late evening sunshine, that was beginning to heat the days now the winter was dying. She flew open the door and walked up to the porch, the inside door flew open and an extremely unhappy looking Will Dixon stood there staring at her.

"What the fuck do you want?" he shouted, Beth took a deep breath to steady her nerves and replied.

"I would like to see Daryl, please"

"You fucking him?" Beth recoiled at the bluntness of the question.

"No" she replied "Is he here?" Will Dixon eyed the young girl then nodded and pushed the door open further, her stomach told her not to go in, not till she saw Daryl but her up bringing made her follow him through it.

"Well your a pretty little thing arn't ya?" he slurred at her, she stood for a minute looking at the old man, stood there in his dirty, tacky underwear, his shirt unbuttoned down to his pot belly, his balding hair stuck up in clumps around his head.

"Thank you, is he in his room?" she indicated towards the hallway.

"Should think the snivelling little girl is in there, wants to learn to watch his manners" he growled, Beth started to walk away from the old man, but she felt him move faster than she had given him credit for and he was behind her, breath stale alcohol breath down her back. "Why don't you leave him here and come to me, you need a real man to satisfy that cute little arse."

"Would you remove your hand please Mr Dixon" she said calmly, her voice not faltering.

"And if I don't?" she turned on her heel to stare the man in the eye, her heart was racing in her throat, her eyes stinging from the tears she believed would fall and give her away at any minute.

"I am not one of your children Mr Dixon, I will not tolerate you brutish behaviour, I will ring up the sheriff's office and give my friend some peace and quiet for a couple of days while you are in the drunk tank." she placed her hands on her hips staring at the man, after a few seconds he walked back to his shabby arm chair mumbling about up starts and prudish little girls, telling himself that what would make Beth behaviour would be the back of his against her face. Beth listened for a few moments more then pushed Daryl's door open, she was confused she could see him anywhere, but his father had told her he was in there? She looked around then noticed a light coming from the cupboard door to her right, Beth went to the door and started to undo the locks on the door with a set of keys that had been left on the dresser, when she pulled the door open Daryl was led on the floor his eyes closed, his back facing her, he was shirtless and the welts on his back were bloody and deep.

He seemed to sense her stood there and jumped back into the wardrobe, but she crouched down putting her hand out to him, he tried to hide his back from her by pulling a shirt from the hanger but it got caught as he winced with pain.

"It's ok Daryl" she stood up and took the shirt from the hanger then handing it to him she began pulling others down from the rail shoving them in the holdall he had had at the hospital, she opened draws and shoved clean underwear and things into it as well then looked around the room, after collecting numerous other items Beth made him stand up, Daryl was silent, just watching every move she made, as she went to pull him out of the bedroom he shook his head.

"It will be fine Daryl, just follow me don't look at him" she marched into the living room, Will looked up to them both and went to stand.

"Please Mr Dixon, just sit down, I do not want to have to ring them because I don't think you would like to be taken down there washed up and sobered up and have to face the charges for what you have done" she raised an eyebrow pointedly at him as she went towards the front door Beth threw over her shoulder as a last stab "and for God's sake put some pants on" she pulled Daryl into the truck and went around to get into hers then she looked at his bike, she had ridden bikes around the farm it was sometimes quicker and easier than tacking up, she went into Daryl's pocket ignoring his catatonic state pulled his keys out, then jumped on the bike she rode it to the end of the drive it was bigger than she was used to but they all worked the same way, then she phoned home, Maggie was back for the weekend and promised she would get Glenn to come and get the bike with her asap, she left the keys hidden under a stone she had found then went running back to the truck not wanting to leave him for to long, she jumped in and drove home.

As she pulled up outside the house, her father came out and stood with his hands on his hips, his mother following suit, she jumped out and walked around to help Daryl out of the truck, but he wouldn't budge, her father came over carefully and tried to coax him out but Daryl refused to move, eventually Beth's mother walked over shooing them both out of the way she smiled up at Daryl, then placed her hand to the side of his face to gain his attention, his eyes were red raw when he finally looked up at her.

"Come with me child" she said softly "Come on, lets make it go away" Beth heard a sob come from the truck and her heart broke.

"Never go away" he said to her.

"Oh child you are here now, I will take care of you" she pulled him softly with her hand and he gave in climbing from the cab, Beth's mother wrapped her arms around Daryl and comforted him as best she could so as not to hurt his back further.

"We should ring the sheriffs office" her father said.

"NO!" Daryl shouted "No, please" Beth mother stroked his head as he replaced it on her shoulder, "we will do nothing that you are uncomfortable with Daryl" she shot a look at her husband who nodded in agreement, then she led the young man into her kitchen.

Hershel took the first aid kit from the top of the cupboard and began to look at Daryl's wounds, although he was a veterinarian it wasn't much different seeing to a human just a lot less hair. Beth stood in the doorway watching, small tears streaking down her face, she wanted to call the police she wanted to call the army, she wanted Will Dixon dead but all she could do was help clean him up again. Her father gave Daryl two tablets to take, then Beth led Daryl upstairs to Shaun's room, she placed the holdall beside the bed and pulled the covers back for him to climb into, he suddenly took her hand in his pulling her back to him, Beth pulled the covers over him and sat down on the bed she pulled him in to her arms and sat with him.

"You rang" he whispered.

"Yes I did then I came straight round, how long had you been in there" she asked.

"Don't know, couple of days" he whispered and shuddered, she didn't want to question him any more so she pulled him into her as close as she could get him and began rocking him, singing quietly as she stared at the wall in front of her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you for all the follows, likes and reviews, I feel overwhelmed, well for all those of you who requested a longer chapter I hope this does it for you (ItsNotEZ lol), please enjoy and if you feel the urge I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, so thank you in advance xx**_

Daryl woke his eyes flying open, he took a deep breath to steady himself, memories coming flooding in, he closed his eyes again to fight against them, he fidgeted in his bed? Bed wait not my bed, he realised this wasn't his room, his house, where the hell was he? He sat up right and the pain wrenched up through him, he collapsed back down on to the soft pillows and released a sigh, only then did he realise that a small body was led next to him, blonde hair splayed out against the dark pillow case.

"Beth?" he whispered, her eyes fluttered open to look at him, she sat up slowly assessing him,

"Hey" she yawned "How you doing this morning?" then looking at the clock she corrected herself "I mean afternoon" she smiled a little embarrassed by the fact she had fallen asleep while holding him last night.

"Where? How?" he stammered.

"Your at mine, I came and got you" she explained "Maggie rode your bike over, it's ok, Daddy he cleaned your wounds and I..." a tear ran down her cheek, he slowly reached a hand up and wiped it away.

"You shouldn't have done it, did he hurt you?" he asked her.

"No, he was stupid and drunk and I told him if he didn't let us leave then I would call the sheriff's office and report him, so he just left us" she looked down at her hands, Daryl shifted in the bed feeling uncomfortable at his lack of clothes. "You need your pain meds? Daddy got some for you, you said not to call the police so we didn't but Daddy doesn't want you to go back." she explained.

"Pain killers would be good, my back burns" he was blushing red, he watched as she jumped up relieved she was fully clothed, his embarrassment would have been too over whelming for that. She left the room quietly and after a few minutes came back with some tablets and a glass of fresh juice "Ma is going to bring you something to eat up in a moment, she just wanted to wait for you to be comfortable." she explained, Daryl threw the tablets down his throat and took a big swallow of the juice.

"My shirt" he pointed Beth retrieved a clean shirt for him out of the bag, she didn't want to give him the one covered in little smears of blood, then she left the room Daryl heard her call down the stairs, seconds later her mother bustled into the room fussing over Daryl, asking him how he felt? Then going on to how he needed to eat up everything or the tablets wouldn't work properly, he flushed again, redder with every word her mother spoke but just nodded and agreed, tucking into his breakfast.

"Now Daryl, Hershel will be up in next to no time, he wants to check your bandages and make sure there is no sign of infection." he opened his mouth to protest but was quietened by Beth's mother "Now young man, I don't want to hear you making a fuss, I want you to say yes Mrs Greene and leave it like that" she placed her hand on his face, looking into his eyes and with two little words she melted his hard exterior "Your safe" she patted him and then left the room, Daryl's hands froze over his meal, then dropped the cutlery he was using, everything came rushing back to him the belt, the welts, the wardrobe, Beth, the truck, his head dropped in shame. Then he felt Beth's small hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Daryl, there is nothing to be ashamed of" she spoke quietly as if to a small baby "Daryl please look at me" she begged eventually his eyes came up to meet hers, he knew the shame was showing on his face but he couldn't hide it. "I promise I will look after you." she said to him, he shook his head sadly.

"No one can, no one can make it stop, Merle's gone" he sighed, as if this was an explanation.

"Stay here, you don't need to go back" he saw the look of concern on her face.

"Can't will have to go back, can't leave him on his own, he's all I got left." he watched Beth's face change.

"No Daryl, he isn't, you have us, you have...me" he watched her eyes flash diamonds as the tears of sympathy built in them, his heart tore.

"Beth I...you don't understand" he picked his knife and fork up, continuing to eat, as he felt the pain killers begin to kick in. "I don't want your sympathy" he said to her trying not to look at her face, trying not to see what would be there, knowing the hurt and confusion he would see if he looked her in the face.

"I don't want to give you sympathy I want to give you help, I want to..." the door swung open and her father came in.

"How is my patient this morning?" he asked.

"Sore Doc" Daryl said, sleepily.

"Well I am going to check your back, Beth your mother would like to see you, you haven't eaten in hours" he flashed his eyes up to her as she went to protest. "Go on now Beth." he said she picked Daryl's blood stained shirt, then left. Daryl eyed the man before him wearily.

"Doc?" he asked him, he watched as Hershel took fresh bandages out of his case and laid them down on the bedside table then reached back in to get some antibacterial wash and cotton wool, he positioned himself on the bed unwrapping him carefully, Daryl hissed at the last part as it pulled at the wounds, he could feel the pulling and the cold liquid touch his back then the bandages were wrapped back into place.

"No sign of infection but I want to check them everyday for the next week, so no matter what your protests you will be here for that long. I have been to see your father and he has agreed to this, I will tell you I warned him that if he didn't no matter how much you begged I would phone my friend Rick Grimes and have him arrested and charged with assault" Daryl looked at the old man then nodded dumbly, the pain medication was beginning to take over his body, sleep threatening to engulf him, Hershel removed his plate from his lap "Get some sleep now, it will help you to recover." he left the room with out another word and Daryl let the wave of sleep he had been fighting over take him.

Beth sat with Daryl's phone in her hand, she flicked it from hand to hand considering what to do with it, then she flipped it open before she had any more arguments with herself dialling.

"What?" came a gruff voice on the other end.

"It's Daryl" she said the conversation continued for few minutes and then she hung up.

Daryl's eyes drifted open to find Beth sat on a small chair in the corner of the room reading, he studied her, she had on a pair of small tight blue jeans, a pink blouse that buttoned up at the front her hair was loose around her shoulders he presumed she had been released from farm duties today. He gazed at her face her pink lips slightly pouted as she read, he couldn't help but lick his lips as she sucked in her bottom lip, biting down on it lightly.

"What you reading?" he asked her, he watched as moved cat like to uncurl herself, arching her back as she placed her book on the side and turned to smile sleepily at him.

"Pride and Prejudice remember the book we are supposed to read for school." he raised his shoulders at her slightly.

"It's boring" he said.

"No it's not it's romantic and well..." she blushed, her cheeks flushed red and he chuckled amused.

"And well...?" he asked her.

"Well sexy, especially when he dives in the water, with a white shirt on and oh..." the colour in her face increased, to Daryl's amusement.

"Feel any better?" he nodded in confirmation to her.

"Yeah, I feel like getting up, need the air, that be alright with your Dad I don't wanna be a pain" he asked.

"Course" she threw him some pants then got up to leave the room "I will just be outside the door while you dress" she explained. He pulled the pants on she had thrown to him, then grabbed an under shirt pulling his sleeveless shirt over the top, he pushed his feet into his boots, then opened the bedroom door.

"Umm Beth can I use your bathroom?" he asked her she pointed to a door across the landing and he went in closing the door, he smoothed his hair down as best he could then, washed his face making him feel almost human again, there was a light tap on the door and Daryl opened it a small crack, she was stood there with a clean towel and a brand new toothbrush, he took the items from her and smiled.

"Thanks" he said clicking the door closed after another twenty minutes he left the room folding the towel up and leaving it on the toilet seat. They made their way down the stairs, Daryl moved slow and stiff but he made it in good time.

"Good evening" Beth's mother called from the kitchen "Beth honey, Daddy is out he had an emergency call out something to do with a horse in labour" they watched as she rolled her eyes and continued to pack the basket she was working on "I have to go on my visits I have ignored them for a while" she smiled at Daryl, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah sorry about that" he frowned.

"Don't be silly, Daryl" she looked at Beth "Now I have left some bits and pieces for you to make a spaghetti meal for yourselves, do you like spaghetti Daryl?" she asked already looking around for something else just in case.

"I do" he answered.

"Oh good well I will see you two young ones later on then, Beth feed the chickens please before you put them away" she called over her shoulder then she was gone.

"Well suppose we best go feed them chickens of yours" Daryl said as the door closed behind Beth's mother.

"Yeah suppose so" Beth shrugged and they walked off out of the house towards the coop. Daryl took his time to breath in the fresh air, filling his lungs to the brim, it always made him feel better to be outside. He helped Beth round up the chickens then topped the feeder up for her as she poured water into the other feeder.

"What ya wanna do now?" he asked her.

"I don't know, go make food, catch a film they will be gone for hours now, they always are." she sighed.

"It's ok Beth, I am here" she looked at him confused "I understand, they are always out, they have busy lives and ya feel kinda lonely." she nodded to him. "Like I said I get it, sometimes you can be surrounded by people, have them running around after you, but you can be the loneliest person on the planet." he pulled her into a hug, they stood that way for a few minutes when she heard a truck pulling up before her house, they both turned and to Daryl's surprise his brother stepped out of the cab, they made their way over to him.

"Merle?" Daryl asked as they arrived.

"Beth here phoned me" he looked down at Beth who was desperately trying to look anywhere but at him "She said he did a proper number on ya this time."

"So you got some leave?" Daryl asked amazed as he looked between the pair of them.

"Well that depends on the way you look at it, but I will deal with all that, I been to speak with Uncle Jess, remember him, used to take ya hunting when ya was a lil one? Lives in the next town over?" Daryl nodded at his brother. "He's going to take ya on at his garage got you a small apartment over the top of it, it needs furniture and shit, cleaning that sort of the thing, apparently no ones lived there for years, should get ya out of that damned house" he looked down at the floor waiting for a response from Daryl, Daryl was stunned Merle did all this for him? No Merle, didn't do all this for him, he turned to look at Beth guilt running over her face.

"What did you do?" he asked her.

"I told Merle I would report the shit I walked into in that house if something didn't change, Merle I am guessing thought this was the best way to change it." Merle walked to the back of the truck "Picked up the last of your stuff, its all in the back of the truck guessing you got your bike here?" Daryl nodded again as Merle handed him the keys.

"But you will need these to get back" he looked confused, till he heard another car pulling in when he looked up he saw it was a sheriff's car, two men got out of the car and came towards the truck.

"Merle Dixon." Merle looked at his brother for a minute, Daryl stared back he wouldn't cry not in front of his brother.

"That will be me" the shorter man of the two came over and started to put handcuffs on his wrists "I have to take ya back Merle." he explained.

"Woow there officer friendly, them cuffs are tight" he looked at Beth as he was being pulled away by the taller of the too men "Look after my lil brother for me Beth, I'm going to be gone for a while this time." then he disappeared into the car, the shorter of the two policemen stood with them.

"He went Awol yesterday afternoon, after being told he couldn't have emergency leave, he has to go back for court martial" he explained he handed Beth a card "all details are on there if you need to contact them for anything" he nodded to them both and went back to the car, Daryl watched his brother's face in the back window till it was out of sight, then looked back at Beth, his life was about to change but he wasn't sure he wanted it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok so its short but I do have to go to work in a minute, hope this is good for you all, thank you for all the support, much love to you all xx**_

It was the last day of his stay with the Greene's he would be leaving to go to his Uncle's first thing in the morning, they had given him a lot of old furniture and things from out of the barn and the attics in the house, and he was really grateful for it all, so he decided to go out hunting this morning, he rose early and crept out of the house with the sun only just showing its face on the horizon, making small shimmers to the colours of the trees, Daryl loved this time of day everything seemed peaceful, normal just for a while.

He tracked a deer for a couple of hours, when he finally got it, he strung it from a tree and prepared it out there, then lacing two poles together Daryl led the carcass on top and pulled it back towards the house, as he approached he realised he actually looked like a mad axe murder and knew that Beth's mother would freak if he trailed this into the house, he remembered that there was a near the front so he stopped the sun was up now and was warming the sky so he stripped his shirt and boots off then sprang into the water, his wounds had heeled and the water was soothing on his skin. As he reached the other side of the pond and began to pull himself out of the water, he found to feet stood before him, dropping back into the water he looked up to find Beth stood there with an amused look on her face.

"What's with the smirk" he asked her wrenching his wet hair out of his eyes, she raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Nothing at all Daryl, want a hand out?" she asked him and he reached up to her, as she took his hand he couldn't resist and pulled her in with him, she squealed as she toppled into the cold water, then bobbed up and slapped his arm lightly. "Not funny" she exclaimed giggling.

"Really? Coz amused me to hell" he laughed at her, he put his arm around her waist to keep her to his height realising she was just to short to touch the floor, he pushed some of her wet blonde hair from her face.

"You know if you wanted to re-enact it your supposed to climb all the way out of the pond" she smirked, he looked at her confused, what the hell was she talking about? "The chapter from pride and prejudice" she smirked.

"Oh forgot about that" she giggled hitching herself closer to him.

"Daryl?" he gazed into her eyes "I'm really going to miss not having you around." she sighed, he swallowed hard at all the emotions that simple statement churned in him.

"Yeah, well I ain't leaving the country just be a few miles away. Your coming today anyway, your mother insisted on seeing the apartment remember?" she placed her small hand on his chest.

"I know" she said sadly, his heart was in his mouth but he had to just once, and he let his head dip and placed a small feather light kiss on her lips, when he pulled away they were both blushing.

"Going to miss you too, but we can ring and text, I get Saturday afternoons and all day Sunday off and ya barn is pretty damned comfy if I remember right" he smiled, she was looking down into the water, when her other hand came flying up out of it splashing him, she laughed and started to pull away, he sent a wave of water flying towards her with his bigger arm and the water fight began, after a little while they crawled from the water and led on the bank breathing heavily, both giggling.

"Best get this back or won't be worth the effort I put into getting for everyone" he pointed towards the carcass by the grass.

"Yeah" she stood up and watched as he took up the make shift sledge. "What were you doing in the water anyway?"

"Was covered in yuck from the deer so thought I would wash it off before I got back, so ya ma would let me in the house" he explained.

"Thought that one through well didn't ya?" she asked "Your all wet now, she ain't going to let either of us in this wet" she explained, he looked down at himself then over to her and chuckled.

"Opps" he shrugged.

Beth led staring at her phone the following night, making a decision she flipped it open.

**You awake?** She sent

**Yeah, its really quiet here when the garage is shut.**

**I just wanted to say good night to you.**

**Beth it's quarter past three in the morning, you said goodnight at half nine.**

**Ok so I just wanted to talk to you.**

**I have only been gone for couple of hours.**

**I know but its ages till Saturday.**

**Miss you too, now get some sleep some of us have work to do, others have to go back to school, and kick their legs around cheering on other men.**

**Jealous?**

**No reason to be.**

**Why?**

**You know why.**

**Good night Daryl.**

**Night Beth.**

She flipped her phone shut, curling up with it under her pillow, Beth slept all night soundly.

"Beth we need to go shopping" her mother called up the stairs, Beth went down to meet her mother.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well we need to get your graduation robes, it won't be long now, only got you two months left at school then your off to college, which one have you picked?" Beth shrugged her shoulder's she just couldn't decide.

"I don't know, there are a couple that are close but oh I don't know" she had been arguing with herself about this for days.

"He will understand if you want to go away to college, it's not like you two are actually dating, extremely good friends but from what I can see nothing else." her mother stated. Beth shifted the thought had occurred to her too, they hadn't declared undying love to each, they hadn't really declared much to each other.

"I will decide so where are we going shopping then?" Beth's mother led her out of the door and towards her small car.

"Oh I don't know lets just go and find some nice clothes and do girlie things for the rest of the day" Beth followed her mother, quality time that's just what she needed.

She was sitting with her mother eating lunch when her phone began to ring, taking it from her pocket she saw Daryl's name on the front, she flipped it open.

"Hello" she spoke with a smile.

"Mind if I join you?" came the voice down the phone then a hand touched her shoulder lightly, she turned in her seat and squeaked with excitement.

"Your here" she breathed, he nodded and lightly placed a kiss on Mrs Greene's cheek, Beth watched with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you for letting me come" he sat down between the two women.

"Well it is Saturday." she smiled, the waiter came straight over and placed a plated of steak and potatoes before Daryl he looked confused. "Took the liberty of ordering it before you got here" she smiled at him. Beth watched the interaction between the two of them amazed, only five months ago he would have run a mile, not kissed her mother on the cheek. "Beth honey close your mouth, if the wind changes you will stay that way" she felt her mothers fingers touch her chin and Beth snapped her mouth closed.

"How did you?" she asked.

"She phoned me before you left the house, said you'd be at the mall, didn't take me long to know at this time of day you'd want to be eating." he laughed, Beth frowned at him then slapped him on the arm. "So get your stuff you need for the big day?" he asked her.

"Yes more or less, are you coming?" she asked cautiously.

"Yep booked me the whole day off, couldn't let ya graduate with out me" he smiled at her then started tucking into his food happily, how was she going to tell him she wanted to go out of state for college?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Oh thank you all for the reviews, messages, if I haven't replied it's not because I don't appreciate it's because I have had so many but I really do appreciate them all. I can't believe the follows and favourites xx**_

Beth stood up and walked to the front she shook the hand of the teacher then turned to see Daryl and the newly free Merle both shouting up a storm sat next to her extremely embarrassed parents and sister, she took a small bow and walked off the other side of the stage to sit with her peers to wait for everyone to receive their scrolls. Her so called friends from the cheer leading squad rolled their eyes at her as she took her seat and she felt herself flush.

The ceremony finished and she walked towards her friends, who were all laughing and joking, she stood there listening.

"So we expect you won't be coming to the party afterwards then?" Zach elbowed her looking towards her family, and the Dixon's.

"Not sure yet haven't really decided, got to do the who dinner thing with the parents you know" she shrugged.

"Well you can bring dork brother one and two if you wish." he said laughing with all his friends, then she felt hands on both of her shoulders one slightly larger than the other, Merle lent forward and growled.

"Might take you up on that invite little boy" then he bent and placed a kiss smoothly on Beth's cheek and smiled at Zach "Want something you can't have young one?" he asked Zach and Daryl started to laugh.

"He's a pussy not worth the effort" he looked down at Beth his eyes softening "Congratulations" he smirked.

"Thanks" she looked at her friends as she was being guided away from her group, by the brothers Grimm as she had been calling them for the last two days, while she watched them at her farm messing around and doing the work, Daryl's Uncle had given him the week off while Merle was at home and for a short while sober as a judge, being with her father was a good influence for him.

Her mother and father kissed her and Maggie gave her a huge hug, to congratulate her Glenn casually lent in and pecked a kiss to her cheek quickly, mumbling his congratulations as well. She stood and posed for photographs doing all the usual, when her father looked at the boys and said

"Your turn boys photograph with my daughter please." Merle being Merle picked her up and swung her around holding her in his arms for his photo, then Daryl walked over fidgeting uncomfortably he stuck his thumb into his mouth chewing the skin there, so Beth took the initiative and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, he lightly curled his arm around her shoulders pulling her against him, he lent his head and placed a small kiss on her forehead just at the moment that Hershel clicked the camera.

Beth sat at the table looking at her newly extended family smiling happily one chapter of her life was over then next was about to begin, she still hadn't told Daryl that she was going off to college in another state, but it wasn't like they were boyfriend and girlfriend to be honest she didn't really know what they were.

"Penny for them" her sister whispered.

"What? Oh sorry Maggie I was just thinking about everything that is yet to come" she smiled at her sister knowing full well it never made it to her eyes.

"He will understand" she grinned guessing straight away what she was worried about.

"I just don't know what to say, it's not like we are a couple even" she shrugged and Maggie laughed loud enough to get everyone's attention on the table, Beth glared at her, suddenly Merle was tapping a fork on the edge of his glass of coke and everyone turned to him, she looked at him gratefully and he nodded.

"Well I just wanted to give Beth me present, ya see I got me a surprise that out does the brothers by large amounts" he knocked his brother's shoulder playfully, something came out of Daryl's mouth but much to her relief it didn't make any sense.

"So I got ya this" he handed Beth a small tablet computer and she looked confused.

"Merle, they are kinda expensive don't you think?" wasn't that she was ungrateful but he couldn't afford it what with the whole not having a job thing.

"Got me last pay packet from the army when I went to jail for the stint never got time to use it so I got ya this, but that's not the whole thing ya might want to stand with ya Ma when you wake it and just press play." he lent back against his chair looking far to smug, Beth was frightened by what she might find but she stood dutifully and walked to stand beside her mother pressing the buttons to make it wake up in the middle of the screen was a big white arrow, so she pressed it then to her surprise a figure jumped in to the picture.

"SURPRISE" his voice shouted and Beth took a deep breath it was Shaun but how? "Well got a message from a friend of Merle's who's posted here with us and he said that Merle wanted to surprise you with a message from me so here I am, I hope college goes well little sister, I hope being away from home for two whole years will be fun. I am very proud of you, oh and tell Ma and Pa I love them both and punch Maggie for me. Oh one last thing tell Merle's little brother to look after you or I am coming after his ass, sorry Ma, gotta go love you all" he blew a kiss at the camera and the picture faded, she felt the tears washing down her face as she looked at Merle.

"Thank you" she stammered and went to sit back in her place, next to Daryl, he handed her a napkin with out a word. The present giving continued until it got to Daryl who handed her a small parcel she opened it up slowly looking at the contents in side was a small hand carved set of angel wings for her bracelet she presumed, sat next to it was a piece of paper she opened it looking down it was a phone voucher at the bottom of it was a skype address, she looked up at him with a frown but he still said nothing. She pulled the last thing out of the box and sat in stunned silence it was a ring, a large man's ring, Maggie lent into her and whispered in her ear.

"It's his class ring, he wants you to wear it while you away at college, the skype is so you can keep in touch with him, the phone voucher too, and the wings are because you saved him" she lent back, a fresh batch of tears started to roll down her face, he had known all along, he had guessed she wouldn't stay here to go to college, pulling her small chain from around her neck she pushed the ring into place and replaced it. Daryl reached across and set the angel wings onto her bracelet then rubbed her hand with the tips of his fingers, she looked down at her wrist and then back up to him, he wiped the stray tears from her face with his finger tips, everyone in the room had disappeared into the back ground, there was no noise nothing but them here in this moment and Beth reached up and touched his lips with hers, they stayed like that till there was a loud cough and she pulled away both flushing red.

"Someone please get me a bucket" Merle chuckled Daryl shot him a look that told him to be quiet which made everyone start to laugh, then he lent into her ear and whispered.

"Barn" and she nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Well here is todays, thank you again for the reviews and the follows and favourites, please keep them coming as they really do motivate me, slightly more dramatic than mushy this time. Love to you all xxx**_

That night when everyone was tucked up in bed Beth snuck out to the barn, she opened the door quietly and closed it behind her, a hand turned her around quickly and a body pushed her against the door, she gasped.

"Only me" he soothed her brushing her hair from her forehead.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Don't take a genius to work out you weren't going to stay here" he stated.

"I was worried" she sighed into his chest.

"Maggie said" Beth looked up at him "She told me you weren't sure how I would react, it's not my fault I didn't graduate, so I dropped it all don't need it now just finish my training and we can be together again" he whispered to her.

"So well I will see you on the holidays, if you don't get bored waiting for me." she pushed her arms around his waist enjoying the closeness of him.

"We going to stand here all night or you wanna sit down?" he asked her.

"Sit down" she smiled Daryl guided her towards the back of the barn and placed his hands over her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Surprise" he said, she could hear the smiled in his voice, as he drew her to a halt he uncovered her eyes telling her to keep them closed, she resisted the urge to open them not wanting to spoil the surprise, she heard him fumbling around then he said she could open her eyes. Beth drew in a deep breath, then let it out.

"Daryl!" she smiled up at him, he shrugged his shoulders not wanting her to make to much of a fuss, on the floor was a blanket, with a bunch of roses led out for her a bottle of what she guessed was champagne and some strawberries, then she saw a small portable Dvd player, confused she looked to him for an explanation.

"Well never finished that damned book, thought we could watch it together" he pointed to the blanket and she curled up with him.

"If I didn't know better Daryl Dixon I would say you were trying to seduce me" the words were out of her mouth before she realised what she had said, at this point he was over the other side of the blanket staring at her, his face bright red but she couldn't tell if he was angry or embarrassed by her statement. "I didn't..." she began and went to take his hand he snatched it away from her.

"Beth" he looked away from her "I wouldn't do that" he said then stood up "Look I don't actually think this was such a good idea, perhaps another time, kinda tiered, got to be up in the morning you know." he shrugged, he got up making for the door.

"Daryl?" she called after him "Daryl please" he just kept walking he pulled the door open and walked away from her closing it slightly behind him "Daryl I was only joking." she whispered tears in her eyes.

TWD###TWD###

Daryl strode away, he couldn't understand his reaction to her, he had wanted it to be nice for her, he had wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to make her his but as soon as she had said that he had panicked, he had never been intimate with anyone before not like he was with Beth, but to go that one step further had never really occurred to him, is that what she expected? She had expected him to seduce her into bed like he Zach and Jimmy would have done? Was he like that? Was he really a Dixon? Did he put his dick before his brain? All these questions ran through his brain, his thoughts overloading his system, he felt bile rising in his throat at the thought of being like his father, he had heard him at night, bringing home some tarty waitress or barmaid from their local bar, screwing her then telling her to leave, Merle was exactly the same no respect for the women he pulled, he had even gone as far as on Daryl's 15th Birthday bringing a woman home, so he could 'gain experience' Merle had said, but he had bottled it and ran, he had ran into the woods and sat there for two days to be sure she had gone, she had touched him and he hadn't liked it.

But it was different when Beth touched him, he knew she wouldn't hurt him, he knew she would be tender, but he was scared of being hurt, physically, mentally. Daryl climbed onto his bike starting the engine, it was a long ride back to his apartment, he pulled away his brain still scrambled. You can take the boy out of the house but you can't take the house out of the boy, his ghosts would always haunt him, he was sure she felt the same way about him as he did her, and he was so sure he would be able to deal with the fact that she was going away, but he wasn't so sure he could if they slept together, that was it, that was his problem.

He felt almost pleased that he had worked out his problem now he had to work out a way to get over it, Merle would tell him to stop being a pussy, to get his shit together and just stick it to her, he could hear his voice clearly in his head, turn the bike around lil brother, go back to that barn and just fuck her senseless, make her scream for you. But then after he did would he be able to let her go? "Shit" Daryl said out loud, he shook his head to clear it, he rode the rest of the way to his apartment, pulled his bike inside the garage and went off upstairs, fucking weird could have sworn I hadn't left the light on, he rolled his eyes, Merle had to be Merle.

"Merle this ain't no fucking halfway house for you to bring women" he said as he kicked the door open and stepped into the small living area, his eyes came up and locked with a set of almost identical eyes, a set that still gave him nightmares.

"Dad" he said.

"Darlenea" his father continued to sit there.

TWD###TWD###

"Your not allowed here" Daryl stated "Uncle Jess and Merle, they told you to leave me alone, they said" he was fiddling with his phone in his pocket, pressing the button on the side of it to make the emergency call to Uncle Jess.

"You think they can stop me little boy, your an ungrateful little shit, I give you life, I fed you, I watered you, I gave you a roof over your head and how do you repay me, you take a little blonde bitch to your bed and you suddenly think you are better than me, better than my family." he yelled standing up.

"Look I don't want to get into this with you Dad, I mean it wasn't like that, you hit me, the belt remember?" he asked.

"You telling me I don't know what I doing, telling me I ain't a good father?" he was screaming now standing up and prowling towards Daryl, Daryl's eyes darted to the small kitchen he backed up until he got to the counter, pressing his hand to it he sprang over the top of it, landing lightly the other side putting it between them.

"Dad please, I ain't your problem any more" he put his hands up to surrender.

"That's where your wrong, as long as I am alive I will find you, I will bring you home, that by the way is why I am here, so go and get your shit and get your arse out to the truck. How had Daryl not seen his truck? How the hell was he going to get out of this one alive?

"Dad I can't just go, I am working now, got me a job in the garage" he prayed that Jess would be here any minute.

"You will do as your told boy" Daryl made to run from behind the counter get back out the front door and down to the garage, but his father as always caught him and brought him to the ground with his mass of weight. He punched Daryl in the rib cage winding him, Daryl doubled over with a groan, then the punch came thick and fast, he closed his mind, shut himself on the inside and went to his happy place, he saw her face there, he saw her perfect skin, her delicate features, the way her hair spilled from it's pony tail and dropped around her face, her lips when she bit at the bottom on.

"Beth" he whispered as his mind went black, suddenly he felt lighter, the pain had stopped he opened his eyes a crack and noticed that his father was on the floor, his Uncle Jess pinning him down with his body.

"Daryl I want you to go to my house, take my truck and leave" he stated Daryl went to protest but Jess stopped him "I said leave, my brother and I need to have a little chat, one that has been coming for along time. Your Aunt will be there she is expecting you, just go Daryl" Daryl looked down at his father.

"Don't leave me Daryl, don't let him do this to me, I'm your Dad" he pleaded.

"My Dad" Daryl shouted at him "Your not my Dad, your not my family, I don't want to know you, I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again." holding his side he walked away from the scene, getting in Jess's truck he didn't look back, he didn't regret leaving him. He pulled up outside Jess's house and his Aunt opened the door.

"Come on Daryl lets get you cleaned up, that damned man, I hope your Uncle deals with this once and for all." she pulled him into her kitchen, plonking him down on a stool she went off to find something to clean him up with, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Beth's number.

"Hello Daryl" she sounded tired, he heard her sniff.

"You crying?" he asked her.

"No just woke up" he could tell she was lying.

"Sorry to wake you I just I needed to hear your voice, I needed to know you would answer the phone" he stated.

"Of course I would, we are friends aren't we?" she asked him.

"Yes" he breathed "Beth I...go back to sleep I will talk to you in the morning"

"Good night Daryl" she said and he closed his phone, a few seconds later a text came through from her.

_**I do too Daryl.**_

Was all it said, he smiled to himself, then breathed in deep as his Aunt pulled the bandage around his ribs tightly.


	14. Chapter 14

Beth sat in her new room, in the dorm, that was going to be her home for the next two years, she gazed around the empty walls, wondering how she was going to make it this far away from home, she had been out of state before but usually with her family for a holiday. This was a first and she was scared of what to expect, especially as her new room mate would be arriving any minute, just as the thought went through her head the door opened and in came a thin, tall, dark skinned woman, she looked older than Beth, had dread locks pulled back from her pretty face, when she looked up at Beth she gave her a beaming smile.

"Hi" she called to her across the room, Beth stood to help her bring her things in.

"Oh hey, Michonne" she stuck her hand out to introduce herself.

"I'm Beth" she said taking a box from her and laying it on the bed opposite hers.

"Well Beth looks like you got to put up with me for the next year, I am only here for a year, shame really I can see we are going to be great friends." she smiled as she sat down on the bed "Boring old room, but I am sure we can work some magic on it" she said gazing around.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked Beth.

"Majoring in English Lit, I want to be a teacher." she explained "You?"

"Oh here on a fencing scholarship, only way I could get in" she smiled.

"Cool" Beth went back over to her side of the room and in companionable silence they began to unpack, Beth taking posters from her boxes and laying them on her bed, then turned back to her box sat there were three little hand carved animals, she took them out and arranged them on her bedside table, fingering each one carefully as she placed them down.

"Someone special?" Michonne asked looking at the little figures.

"Oh yeah" Beth said with a blush.

"Cute high school sweetheart?" she asked.

"Not exactly like that, to be honest I'm not exactly sure what we are" she shrugged.

"Oh interesting, you will have to tell me more about it all, I have me a man, been with him since I left school, he is moving into the area so that he can be close. Names Tyreese." she smiled down at a small picture she held out to Beth, Beth took the photo, she looked down at it, them man in the photograph was huge, his shoulders she was sure were the size of her barn back home, but his eyes were soft and understanding, she knew she was going to like him automatically, she handed the picture back to Michonne and routed around in the box on her bed, then gave Michonne the photograph of Daryl and her on her graduation day. She walked away to the small mirror on her makeshift dressing table and started to put her photographs of family and friends up there, she smiled with each one, her, Merle and Daryl, Maggie and Glenn, her parents, even one of Shaun in full uniform, when she turned back she saw a confused look on Michonne's face.

"Not what you were expecting?" she asked her and the girl looked up.

"No not really was kind of expecting, well the quarter back" she shrugged "Not the water boy" Beth smirked.

"Yeah, well I think if he went anywhere near the football team even now there would be serious trouble, he beat the quarter back up" she smiled at the memory "And like I said the whole thing is complicated." she took the photograph and placed it on her bedside table with her animals, she watched as Michonne kicked off her shoes and led back on her bed.

"So tell me about it then" she suggested pulling out coke, snacks and what Beth considered the most chocolate she had ever seen in her life out of her bag. They led there for the next two hours discussing her and Daryl, Michonne and Tyreese, then everything else they could think of.

"So with everything that happened you are telling me the pair of you still haven't well slept together?" Michonne couldn't believe this.

"Nope, I am still a virgin, I am going to keep it until the perfect man comes along." Michonne laughed.

"Your really old fashioned and if you don't mind me saying a little naive" she pushed Beth's arm "Come on we gotta go find something to eat" they both jumped up, Beth went out the door and Michonne stood watching her, a small smirk on her face she whispered "Perfect" then headed off to the dinning hall, laughing and giggling the whole time, this was better than Beth had thought it would be.

TWD~TWD~

Up stairs on Beth's bedside table where she had forgotten it, her mobile phone buzzed, the name on the front flashing Daryl, then it went back to it's sleeping state. A few seconds later it glowed a little envelope on the front to tell her she had a text.

The girls fell through the door laughing, Beth grabbing some items and declaring she was off for a shower before they settled down for the night, as tomorrow she had a lecture first thing in the morning, she left. Michonne stood looking around the room considering what to do next when she heard Beth's phone vibrate, she picked it up looking down at the text that had just come through.

_**Miss you, hope everything is good, call me when you get the chance Dx**_

She read it and looked down at the picture in the frame, total red neck, this wouldn't do for her plan her room mate had to be free and single, she deleted the message and shoved the phone back on the side, she would find a way to make Beth forget the red neck and see her way of thinking, Tyreese's best friend was definitely more accurate match for their future group and he was a handsome man, he was also rich or at least he would be soon enough, he was a doctor, newly qualified but a doctor all the same, more of a match for the sweet innocent Beth Greene she smiled to her self, yes this would do nicely.

Michonne walked over to her bed throwing on some sleeping gear she crawled in, pulling the covers up to her nose she felt very pleased with herself, Beth came in putting her things away she picked up her phone and flipped it open, nothing, she was sure Daryl would have text her by now, something just to check and see if she was ok, but there was nothing there, perhaps he had been busy at work or gone out with Merle for the night, as they did sometimes, she contemplated sending him a text but didn't want to look to clingy so she flipped her phone shut and got into her bed, pulling her covers up she looked over at the photograph of them both and fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

~twd~twd~

"Why do you think she ain't answering me?" Daryl looked at Merle.

"Girls just got there lil brother give her a fucking chance, if your going to be a pussy the whole time she is away I swear I am going to leave your arse." his brother stood over him with his arms crossed over his great expanse of chest, Daryl frowned at him, he wasn't being a pussy, he thought but he knew he was, he had been the one to let her go without a word without them having the talk, without promises, he had regretted that but there was little he could do about it now.

He bent back over the engine bay of Beth's old truck, he had pulled it in so that it would be serviced and in better condition when she got home to them in three months, that would be her first holiday and he was counting the days, but he wouldn't admit it not even to himself. Him and Merle were off out tonight, he knew she had lectures all day today so he decided to leave it to call until after six they weren't going out until eight so that would give him and Beth time to catch up she could tell him all about college, God he missed Beth.

"What?" he swung round looking at Merle.

"I said do you want the fucking oil, dick?" Daryl nodded and Merle sighed if that girl didn't ring him soon, he was going to phone her himself coz shit, the boy had it bad.

~twd~twd~twd~

"Come on Beth, I have to be on in ten minutes" Michonne was tugging Beth towards the gym, it was her first fencing competition since they got there and she had asked Beth to come and support her. Beth hugged her good luck and took off towards the gymnasium silencing her phone on the way, she picked a small seat in the stands away from anyone else and waited for the action to begin to be honest she really didn't know what to expect.

As the competition began Beth was stunned by Michonne's ability she was so graceful in her movements, Beth sat opened mouthed watching, it was something else, she had never seen anything quite like it. When she presumed the Michonne had won she stood and cheered with everyone else, then came down the steps to wait for her friend outside the changing room door.

"Well done" she congratulated her with a big smile.

"Thank you" Michonne threw her arms around her friend "Hey what are you doing now?" she asked her.

"Well I was going to head back to the room give Daryl a call, then write up my notes, why?" Michonned stood looking at her, shaking her head.

"I am going to meet Tyreese, we are heading out for a drink and the cinema, you have to come, please say you will, I want my friends around me." Beth thought about it for a minute then nodded her head she pulled her phone from her pocket "What you doing now?" Michonne tutted at her.

"Just going to send him a message tell him I will call him later" Beth explained.

"Oh ok then" she smiled down at her, Beth couldn't believe her luck, she had found a new friend who cared about her, they spent all their spare time together, the only thing that would make it perfect now was if Daryl was here and they could all go out together.

_**Hi just a quick note to say I will give you a ring later tonight, hope your could, punch Merle for me. Always Beth xx**_

She pressed send and then walked with Michonne to her car, her friend being that much older than Beth had managed to buy it while she still decided what she had wanted to do with her life, Beth was amazed by it all because she had always been so sure of herself, she had known, Teacher, marry, children, it had always been her plan, well until Daryl came along, that all put a spanner in her plan. She sighed thinking of him, she flipped her phone open still no reply, she was sure he would answer her soon, Michonne pulled out of the parking lot chatting about what a wonderful night they were going to have.

"Oh Beth, I would like you to meet Tyreese, the love of my life since well forever, she kissed him on the cheek." Beth shook Tyreese's enormous hand.

"How do you do?" she asked politely "It's lovely to meet you, Michonne has told me so much about you."

"I bet she has" he chuckled in a booming voice "I would like you to meet my friend Bob, he has just finished training to be a doctor so we thought we would celebrate with him too, you don't mind do you?" he asked her earnestly.

"No of course not" She put her hand out to Bob to shake his but he raised it to his lips and kissed it lightly, Beth blushed.

"Hello Beth" he whispered to her keeping eye contact as he his fingers wrapped into hers, Beth smiled removing her hand slowly and falling into step with him, as Tyreese walked with Michonne, Beth suddenly felt very uncomfortable, she was sure her new friend wouldn't have set her up, she shook her head, it was just a coincidence.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi all thanks again for the follows, favourites and especially the reviews, love you all, this is an unusual chapter, tried something new if you hate it tell me and I promise not to do it again much love xx**_

Beth sat watching her friend, she fidgeted uncomfortably when Bob put his hand on hers to gain her attention.

"Everything alright?" he asked her she nodded yes. "Would you like another drink before we go off to the restaurant?" Bob smiled genuinely at her.

"Umm yes please, but just a soda I have a lot of studying to do." she shrugged as he walked away to the bar.

"Having fun Beth?" Michonne raised her eyebrows towards Bob.

"Umm yes thanks" she sat there playing with a napkin "Michonne?" Her friend looked up at her.

"You did tell Bob about Daryl didn't you?" she asked nervously.

"Of course, I tell Tye everything, so in turn there are no secrets between them, they have been thicker than thieves most of their lives." she said reassuringly and yet it didn't make Beth feel any more comfortable, Bob reappeared at the table placing a glass before Beth, she thanked him and took a small drink, that wasn't right she thought, she took another small sip, that had alcohol in it, she was sure she had asked him for just a soda? Or had she, her head was beginning to feel slightly giddy, she stood from the table, excusing herself she made her way to the bathroom, couple of minutes out of the hot bar would do her wonders. She lent against the sinks, looking into the mirror, she felt dizzy, sickly, going into a stall she locked the door and sat down on the toilet seat, then dragged her phone out of her pocket, she needed to talk to Daryl, she pushed the buttons and waited for the line to connect.

"Hello" a gruff voice shouted and she sighed in relief.

"Daryl?" she asked.

"Beth? You ok? I have been trying to get hold of you, wait a minute its too noisy in here I will take ya outside." she could hear him moving around then the line was quieter. "You still there?" he asked.

"Yeah, Daryl I feel kinda funny." she said.

"What ya mean?" he asked "You sick Beth?"

"Think Michonne and her friends slipped me more drinks than I actually wanted." she sighed pressing her hand to her head.

"Beth, I want you to do something for me, I want you to go out the front and jump into a taxi, tell them where you live and make your way back there, can you do that keep me on the phone Beth, Beth!" he shouted she could hear the panic in his voice.

"I should tell them I am going" she said, her voice slightly slurry,

"No Beth No, you need to get straight outside don't let them see you, just get in a taxi and go back to the dorm, Beth please" she nodded at the phone then giggled to herself.

"Sorry yes ok, I am going now" she stood up and a wave of nausea rushed through her body, her sight blackening slightly at the sides, she must have had some serious drink.

"Beth?" she heard his voice and it pushed her back to reality.

"Daryl, I feel bad" she felt herself start to cry.

"Sweetheart come on, do this for me I want you to just go" she nodded at the phone again and left the bathroom, she made her way back to the bar and rushed past the high seating platform, she could see her friends up there but she didn't stop, she made for the front door and signalled a taxi, she jumped in the back and gave her address.

"I am in the taxi now Daryl, thank you" she sighed.

"Beth don't be going to sleep, you talk to me tell me about college anything" he begged.

"College is good, but I miss...I miss you Daryl Dixon, I wish you were here so I could curl up with you and sleep, I think I love you." she whispered down the phone, sleepily.

"Beth come on keep talking I miss you too" he said to her.

"Can I come home Daryl? I don't like it here, people arn't nice and your not here, I could go to college at home." she sighed yawning.

"We will talk about it all, are you nearly there?" he asked her and she suddenly became aware of her surroundings.

"Yes, we are on the campus." she dug around in her purse and pulled out some notes for the taxi driver, then she handed them to him.

"Beth can you give the driver the phone please." she handed the phone to the driver who looked at it cock eyed, then took it.

"Hello?" the driver spoke.

"Look, I don't know but I suspect she has been drugged, she needs to be handed to the dorm mistress person who's in charge, would you mind?" he asked praying Beth picked the only driver in America who wouldn't want to take advantage of her.

"She's about the same age as one of my girls, consider it done" he spoke and handed the phone back to Beth, then got out of the taxi and made his way to the dorm entrance he rang the bell.

"Daryl, Daryl, I want to tell you a secret" Beth could feel the fact that she was acting really stupid but she couldn't stop her mouth from running "I want you to be my first, I love you Daryl Dixon" she was trying to get out of the taxi when she spotted her dorm mistress heading towards her.

"Hello" she waved as she landed on her face "I'm fine" she shouted to anyone who would listen.

"Beth come on, up you get come with me, think we should see the nurse shouldn't we?" she felt a hand on her elbow but her vision was so blurred now she couldn't see properly.

"Daryl?" she asked.

"No Beth it's Ms Peletier, is that your boyfriend on the phone?" she asked, Beth nodded and mumbled something incoherent handing the phone over, she could hear words being spoken but she had no idea what was said all she wanted to do was sleep now, she was so tired, sighed as someone lifted her off her feet and she let her eyes close, the blackness surrounding her.

~twd~twd~twd~

Daryl was sat at the bar watching Merle make a complete dick of himself, he turned to the drink before him, swigging it deeply, nothing like a beer with a whisky chaser. When he felt his phone begin to vibrate, he snatched it out of his pocket looking at the screen Beth, he slid his finger across the screen answering the call.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Daryl?" he heard her ask, something didn't seem quite right about her voice.

"Beth? You ok? I have been trying to get hold of you, wait a minute its too noisy in here I will take ya outside." he pushed his way outside the bar, indicating to Merle where he was going, Merle nodded to let him know he understood "You still there?" he asked.

"Yeah, Daryl I feel kinda funny." her voice was slurry, she was drunk

"What ya mean?" he asked concerned "You sick Beth?"

"Think Michonne and her friends slipped me more drinks than I actually wanted." she sighed, he felt a lump rising in his throat, as he guessed what had happened.

"Beth, I want you to do something for me, I want you to go out the front and jump into a taxi, tell them where you live and make your way back there, can you do that keep me on the phone Beth, Beth!" he shouted down the phone at her a mixture of panic and anger rushing through him, he suddenly felt Merle at his back, silently listening to what was being said.

"I should tell them I am going" she told him, her voice was becoming worse he only had so much time.

"No Beth No, you need to get straight outside don't let them see you, just get in a taxi and go back to the dorm, Beth please" He heard her giggle, then she spoke to him.

"Sorry yes ok, I am going now" he heard her stand up but nothing else happened, he began chewing on his thumb his nerves gripping him tightly, he wasn't there he couldn't help her, he couldn't protect her.

"Beth?" he begged her,

"Daryl, I feel bad" he could hear her sobbing down the phone, his heart tearing in his chest.

"Sweetheart come on, do this for me I want you to just go" he heard her start to move again, breathing into the phone, he heard the sound of the bar she had been in then there was street noise, he sighed when finally she gave her address of and there was a clunk of a car door.

"I am in the taxi now Daryl, thank you" she sighed, relief washed through him.

"Beth don't be going to sleep, you talk to me tell me about college anything" he couldn't have her going to sleep, he needed her alert or at least aware.

"College is good, but I miss...I miss you Daryl Dixon, I wish you were here so I could curl up with you and sleep, I think I love you." he heard her whisper down the phone to him, the statement took his breath away, had she really just said that to him? He couldn't let himself be distracted, she was drugged and very probably drunk, priorities Dixon, he told himself.

"Beth come on keep talking I miss you too" he demanded.

"Can I come home Daryl? I don't like it here, people aren't nice and your not here, I could go to college at home." he could hear her yawning.

"We will talk about it all, are you nearly there?" he asked her, wishing he could just say yes, that he would be there in a few hours and come and get her bring her home to him, she could go to college here, live with him, he shook his head.

"Yes, we are on the campus." listening hard he heard the rustle of paper and a thank you from her.

"Beth can you give the driver the phone please." he asked her hoping that she had picked a half decent man.

"Hello?" the driver's voice was confused, Daryl could hardly blame the man he would have been too.

"Look, I don't know but I suspect she has been drugged, she needs to be handed to the dorm mistress, person who's in charge, would you mind?" he asked the man.

"She's about the same age as one of my girls, consider it done" the driver answered him, then Beth's voice came back on the phone.

"Daryl, Daryl, I want to tell you a secret" Beth began "I want you to be my first, I love you Daryl Dixon" he coughed and couldn't help but blush at this new statement, then he heard the car door open, he waited listening. "Hello" he heard her saying, then there was a loud thump "I'm fine" she was shouting now and he couldn't help but smile as he thought of her sat on her butt in the middle of the floor drunk as a skunk, the only thing that ruined the picture was her new so called friends had drugged her, obviously he didn't know for sure.

"Beth come on, up you get come with me, think we should see the nurse shouldn't we?" he guessed that was the dorm mistresses voice, he continued to listen.

"Daryl?" Beth's voice.

"No Beth it's Ms Peletier, is that your boyfriend on the phone?" the kind voice asked her, then a voice down the phone spoke to him.

"Hello?" she asked. "I am Ms Peletier, I have Beth now, I will make sure she is fine and investigate this incident." she told him and he felt himself relax completely.

"Thank you, tell her, tell her me too" he said and hung up looking at his brother.

"Lil brother?" Merle asked him.

"Someone drugged her" he growled.

"Wanna go on a little road trip?" Merle asked him, Daryl walked towards the truck and jumped in, if they left now they could be there day after tomorrow. "Woo hooo" shouted Merle as he jumped into the truck beside his brother "Going to kick some ass" they pulled out of the lot and headed off towards Beth.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ok going to be honest not sure about this but it was a choice to make so I made it, hope you enjoy it xx**_

Beth's eyes slowly opened the light causing her pain, owww, she thought as her eyes adjusted to the light her head was thumping, it took a few minutes to realise she was staring straight at Merle Dixon, what the hell?

"Merle?" she asked her voice weak.

"Didn't think you were ever going to wake up girlie, you snore some." he snorted at her, she rolled her eyes at him, some thing's never change.

"Why exactly are you in my dorm room?" she started to stretch, her aching limbs.

"Ain't your dorm room blondie, it's a hospital wing in the college, they stuck you here last night." he explained, she looked at him confused.

"And why would they do that?" she asked collapsing back on the bed with her hand over her eyes.

"You don't remember?" he asked her, she started to shake her head but decided that the pain would be overwhelming.

"No, I went out with Michonne, we were going to get food and watch a film, with her boyfriend Ty and his friend Bob, we were in a bar, after that I don't know." she spoke without looking at him trying hard to remember everything.

"So you don't remember ringing Daryl?" he asked her chuckling.

"No, I rang him? was I stupidly drunk? is that why your here?" he was really laughing now, she was worried what had she said?

"Think I will go and get him, he was talking to that dorm mistress of yours, I will let him explain everything to ya" he left the room laughing, why was he laughing? after a few minutes she heard the door open again.

"Beth?" she looked up slightly, Daryl was stood at the end of her bed he looked nervous, confused, there was something else hiding that he wouldn't let completely surface, but she recognised it, she had seen it many times on his face, it was hurt.

"Daryl, I am sorry I worried you, getting myself that drunk, you must have been pulling your hair out, Michonne must of dropped me off here, thing is I really don't remember drinking that much." she placed her hand to her mouth thinking.

"Beth you weren't drunk, someone spiked your drink." he looked up at her expectantly.

"Someone...who would have done such a thing? I mean Michonne is my friend and she never went near my drink, I brought the first one myself and then..." Beth went silent trying to remember and then what, what had happened? Bob she distinctly remembered he went to get her a soda. "Bob got me a soda, but it tasted funny, I thought someone had put vodka in it or something" she finished she watched as anger engulfed him, his fists opening and closing beside him "Daryl he wouldn't have done anything so silly, he's a newly qualified doctor" she tried to reassure him.

"Hmmm" his thumb shot up to his mouth "Ya don't remember being on the phone to me do you?" she shook her head no "Thought not, shame really coz you said some telling things." he was staring at her, his eyes burning into hers.

"What did I say?" she asked nervous about the answer.

"You told me you wanted to come home." he said.

"Is that why your here? Come to get me?" she cocked her head to one side, if he knew anything about her he would know she wouldn't be leaving her any time soon.

"No, I came because you also said...it don't matter, I am here because I needed to know your ok, I need to make sure nothing like this happens to you again while your here." she frowned at him, he was keeping secrets from her, had she told him something stupid?

"What else Daryl? Your hiding something." she demanded.

"Idonknow" he said quietly.

"Daryl!" she was exasperated with him, sometimes he was frustrating, he could make her so angry, she watched him for a few minutes while he wrestled internally with his own demons, perhaps she had told him she didn't want to be with him any more, it wasn't unlike her, to say stupid stuff when she was drunk, but she really didn't know what she would have been liked drugged too, as she had never taken anything in her life.

"You told me you loved me, you told me you wanted to come home, you told me you wanted me to be your first." he bleated out, his face was bright red when he finished he dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Oh" Beth sucked air through her teeth, stupid, stupid girl. "Daryl I..." she didn't know what to say.

"It's ok, I get it you were off your nut, it's fine, I say dumb shit when I am pissed, you were drugged, I understand Beth." his voice broke a small bit at the end of the sentence, showing his insecurites.

"You really don't understand do you Daryl Dixon, all this time and you don't understand me at all." she threw the covers off of her, being glad no one had seen fit to take her jeans off, she stood carefully and made her way to the end of the bed.

"Daryl" he wouldn't look at her so she pushed herself in front of him "Your infuriating, you irritate me to no end, you never say what is on your mind, you hide all the time." she was shouting at him hitting his chest with her hands, she couldn't understand why she was suddenly so angry with him. "Sometimes Dixon you are a fool." His eyes shot up to her at the same time as his hands grabbed her wrists.

"So you go off to college and now I ain't good enough for you?" he whispered.

"Daryl" she sighed "What are you talking about?" she could feel her body becoming heavy under the strain of being stood for so long, she walked slowly back to the bed and Daryl followed her lifting the cover for her to get in then he sat on the side of her bed looking into his hands.

"You haven't even been here a month and your out on a date with another man." he said to her "You hardly rang, I sent you loads of messages and you never answered." he spoke to his fingers.

"Daryl, I wasn't on a date, I went out to celebrate with my room mate on her win at fencing, I wouldn't go on a date with anyone other than you" she said sincerely, he looked up at her, she couldn't read the look in his eyes. "As for messages, Daryl I have only had two from you since I have been here, I thought you had found someone" she shrugged.

"Sent ya loads, asking ya how you were doing? Perhaps your room mate ain't the person you thought she was." he suggested, then he sighed "You really weren't on a date?" he asked her and she shook her head no.

"Beth I ain't no good with words so if you want me to tell you I love you, I can't Beth, I ain't that type of person, you know how I feel, you know why I am here, you know I have felt the same way since the first time we met" she knew this was hard for him, opening up to anyone was hard for him.

"Daryl?" he turned to look at her, she grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her, she kissed him hard, she forced him to open his mouth to give her access to him, she nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth, running her hands up threw his hair, she felt him relax against her, kissing her back, his tongue fighting with hers, they pulled apart for a minute breathing deeply, staring at each other.

"Wow" she said smiling.

"Yeah" he agreed tentatively.

"What?" she asked him.

"What do we do now?" he asked her "Taken us so long to do that, now I don't know what to say to you, ain't never kissed anyone like that." he confessed.

"Well you did it very well." she couldn't help but smile at the small embarrassed smirk that appeared on his face. "All there is now is for you to ask me to go steady with you and we can run off into the sunset and get married." she laughed at the scared look on his face. "I am joking, help me get up, I need to go back to the dorm and get changed, then you and that brother of yours are going to take me for breakfast." she stood up slowly, making her way to the door, as she opened it she found Merle leaning up against the wall, looking down at a very sheepish Ms Peletier.

"Can't leave you on your own for two minutes can we?" she said to him, she turned to her dorm mistress "Can I go now?" she asked her.

"We are going to have to discuss what happened, but for now and because you are with these two men who have begged me not to call the police, I will let you go." she blushed when Merle lent in quickly and kissed her lightly on the cheek "Are they staying around for a while?" she asked Beth, Beth looked at Daryl then back to Ms Peletier.

"I am guessing the answer to that question is yes, they will probably be looking for jobs to do, Daryl here is a mechanic, Merle is...Well Merle is pretty much Merle" she grinned at him as he flashed her a warning look and she laughed.

"I have a friend who runs a garage I could speak with him and find out if he has anything for you" she grinned.

"Oh that would be great thank you." Beth was excited to have both her boys close to her, especially now. "Come on boys you need to be treating me to food" she pulled them both out of the wing and went off towards her dorm room, as she opened the door she discovered Michonne and Tyreese in a compromising position, she coughed to let them know she was there, they moved quickly and led still looking at her.

"You disappeared last night" Michonne said not keeping the disappointment out of her voice.

"Not really someone spiked my drink, I spent the night in the hospital wing" she explained as she pulled some clean clothes out of her wardrobe, missing the look Michonne gave Tyreese.

"Bob was really disappointed he didn't get to spend more time with you" Beth raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"I bet he was" she sighed "Where is he anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Oh liked him did you?" Michonne teased, she didn't seem all that bothered that Beth had spent the night in the hospital wing, or that her drink had been spiked perhaps Daryl had been right. "He will be back in a minute"

"Oh goody I can't wait to see him, there is something I wanted to discuss with him" she picked up her things and went off into the bathroom and changed into her jeans and a cropped t-shirt, as she walked back into the room she went to sit on her bed then she spotted him, Bob, stood sheepishly on Michonnes side of the room, he walked over and sat down on her bed next to her, Beth fumbled with her laces on her boots, while he sat next her with a huge Cheshire cat grin.

"How are you today?" he asked her.

"Much better than I was yesterday, I have to say" There was a bang on the door and Beth stood up with a big smile.

"Visitors?" Michonne raised an eyebrow at her.

"You could say that, come in" she shouted Daryl came through the door first, closely followed by Merle, Bob's eyes grew huge and he stood making his way over to his friends.

"That him?" Daryl asked Beth and she nodded, Merle stuck his hand out taking the much smaller man off his feet.

"Think it's clever do you little man?" he asked the now trembling man "Only way you can get yourself laid is it, drugging little girls, find it fun do you?" he dropped Bob onto the floor and Daryl stepped over to him.

"Look at her again, go near her, touch her in anyway and I will personally see to it that will loose your arms." he drew his arm back and punched Bob as hard as he could then he turned to the couple still led in the bed "Beth will be coming back here for tonight, but tomorrow she will be packing her stuff and coming with me, my brother and I will take care of her from now on, you ain't no friend to her if this is the sort of trouble you cause." taking Beth's hand he pulled her from the room, Merle turned to follow them, then stopped looking down at the man on the floor, he kicked him as hard as he could.

"Give ya something to remember me by" he chuckled as he walked out the room.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ok so here is another chapter for you wonderful lot, I hope you like it, thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows, little surprise for you all at the end much love xx**_

Three days later Beth was sat in a lecture writing notes, when a figure sat down next to her, she raised her head from her folder and to her surprise Michonne was sat there smiling at her, Beth looked back at her folder and continued to take notes. What did she want? This woman had caused Beth problems under the pretence of pretending to be a friend, the lecture ended and Beth started to place her things into her bag, she stood.

"You not even going to talk to me?" the older woman asked her.

"Why should I?" Beth questioned.

"I am your friend." Michonne appealed.

"No Michonne friends are there for one another they don't let some man drug them then try and take advantage." she pushed her hands to her hips.

"He never took advantage of you" Michonne dismissed; Beth rolled her eyes. "Look I came to tell you that there is a party going on this weekend, we are all heading out to the Ghost House Ranch, it is kind of a place everyone meets party, has fun and it's a theme park, spooky shit you know Ghosts, Zombies, Mad axe murders, you have to come. We can call it the proverbial white flag" Beth didn't know what to say, she frowned at Michonne, Daryl wouldn't be happy if she said yes but she didn't want to be unpopular at college either.

"Text me the details and I will speak with Daryl." she said.

"Oh right, your going to bring him." she sounded disappointed.

"He is my boyfriend Michonne where I go he goes." she sighed.

"Well yes of course, it's just he's not in college is he?" she smiled, thinking she had got one over on Beth.

"No we both know that but then neither is Bob and I bet if I tell you Daryl won't come Bob will suddenly appear." she glared at Michonne, who wouldn't actually look Beth in the eye.

"Ok, Beth, I will text you everything, we are all camping out at the ranch as the house is being used or worked on or something like that, bring some beer, don't suppose you'll have a problem getting that, with Daryl's older brother staying with you both." Beth sighed.

"Merle is family, we don't leave blood" Beth repeated the family motto she had heard so much since Daryl had walked into her life.

"People have been talking you know" she lent into Beth to whisper in her ear "People think you are sleeping with them both" Beth laughed openly.

"Really? If only they knew hey, but let me tell you the Dixon brother's are great fun when the lights go out." she turned on her heels and walked away, she wasn't going to deny anything, she knew she wasn't sleeping with Merle let alone Daryl but what the rest of the world didn't know didn't hurt them, and anyway she hadn't lied, every damned time she turned her bedroom light out at night they started playing practical jokes on each other or her, only yesterday had she gotten up in the early hours of the morning to use the bathroom to find someone had stuck cling film over the toilet seat, she shook her head at the memory.

Although a weekend of pretending to be like any other college student did sound fun and the whole scary atmosphere thing enthralled her, she wanted to talk Daryl into going, she knew he would be against it instantly his total dislike of people in general but she was sure she could talk him into it some how, just how? Emotional black mail never worked with him, she could bribe him with venison stew, it was his favourite, she could talk Merle into going then Daryl would just tag along she sighed walking towards his clapped out truck, unlocking the door she jumped in her phone bleeped, she flipped it open.

_**Hi Beth, this is the address of the place we are all staying, bring a tent etc, there are loads of us going, hope to see you and Daryl there. M xx**_

Beth read the text twice and the address, if she remembered rightly this was a good couple of hours away, but should be just right for Daryl as it was out in the middle of no where, that could be how she sold it to him, they were staying on a ranch, with lots of woods he and Merle could going hunting, while she sat around a camp fire and told spooky stories, she smiled it wouldn't be so bad would it?

She pulled away from the curb and headed back to the house they were all renting, Beth's father had not been very happy about the sudden change of housing but she had reassured him that she had her own room and nothing untoward happened at the house, even with Merle there! Her father had eventually settled down, when Daryl had spoken to him privately, she had no idea what he had said but it had seemed to work, she threw herself from the truck, abandoning it under the tree in the front yard, she walked into the house.

"Hello!" she called, nothing, Merle was probably still in bed seeing as he had managed to get himself a job at night neither Beth nor Daryl had asked him what it was, they were pretty sure it was best to not know, dumping her stuff on the dinning table she made her way into the kitchen starting to pull things from the cupboards, Daryl would be home soon and Merle would be up ready to go off to work, so she would prepare them something nice to eat maybe even make them nice biscuits like her mother had always made, her mother had always told her that a way to a man's heart was through his stomach, it was only a small party.

An hour later she heard someone at the door "blondie" said Merle as he came into the kitchen helping himself to a coffee from the pot and perched on the side watching her. "Daryl's favourite" he commented and she blushed knowing her had guessed she was up to something, Merle was too observant.

"Thought I would do something nice for him." she said innocently.

"Wanna go to that party this weekend more like" he smirked at her astonished face.

"How did you know about that?" she asked him.

"Have my ways, so you think feeding him is going to work? Have you met my little brother woman?" he chuckled.

"I really want to go" she sulked.

"Then just bloody go, pack your shit and chuck it in the truck, he is a puppy, if you ask he will say no, if you just do it he will follow, honestly" he shook his head, Beth opened the oven taking out the ready biscuits just as they heard Daryl's bike pull into the yard, she swiped at Merles hand as he reached out to grab one, he moved quickly and shoved half of it in his mouth, then started jumping around.

"Hot?" she cocked an eyebrow at him as he nodded grabbing some water from the tap, with the lack of a glass he just stuck his mouth over it, must remember to disinfect that she noted, sometimes there manners horrified her.

Daryl came into the kitchen and placed a small kiss on Beth's cheek "Hey" he greeted her poking around in the pot she had on the stove. "Yum special occasion?" he asked her and she blushed, she could hear Merle sniggering behind her.

"Not really, can't a girl just do something nice?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"So you wanna go to that party this weekend then?" he asked her, Merle nearly fell on the floor in laughter, Beth stood there opening and closing her mouth looking at them both.

"Is there anyone who didn't know about this party apart from me?" she was amazed, how the hell did they both know and she had only found out today?

"Yeah think Old Dale at the garage, if your quick you could tell him" Merle chuckled.

"Nope told him before I left tonight" Daryl smirked, Beth picked up the cutlery and plates heading for the dining table, she laid them out quickly, then went back for the stew, mashed potatoes and biscuits, placing them on the table as the boys took their seats, they waited while she dipped her head in prayer then they dove in, she pushed her food around her plate looking thoughtfully at it.

"So can we go?" she squeaked out, Daryl raised his eyes from his plate already on his second helping, he eyed her for a moment then looked over at Merle who didn't give anything away just stared back at his brother.

"Don't know, I mean there is supposed to be some good hunting there" Merle said "Give ya a chance to get that bow of yours out" he shrugged.

"But it will be full of college dicks." he sighed, Beth coughed.

"I happen to be one of those college dicks." she was getting angry now, pushing her plate away from her she stood up. "Clean up after yourselves" she slammed off into her bedroom and jumped on her bed, she was going if he liked it or not, she flipped her phone open and responded to Michonne.

_**I will be there Bxx**_

Two seconds later she got a response.

_**Brilliant will you be needing a lift or are your body guards coming? Mxx**_

She sighed, she would take the truck, that way if she really wanted to she could come home at any time.

_**I am all good make my own way, Daryl is going to see if he can get the time off work she fibbed, so I won't know till tomorrow evening Bxx**_

_**Ok cool, well it should be a fantastic weekend, see you there tomorrow M xx**_

Beth suddenly felt guilty, but she still had Merle's words ringing in her ears, if you just pack your shit he will follow you and she knew he would, no, she hoped he would, picking up her headphones she turned on her Ipod and blared herself with her music for the next hour, whilst tucking into her homework.

Beth caught something out of the corner of her eye making her jump, she looked up to find Daryl stood there with a spoon in one hand a pot of ice cream in the other, she pulled the headphones from her ears.

"Peace?" he said, she glared at him for a few minutes then got up off her bed and took the ice cream and the spoon walking out into the living room without a word she curled onto the couch and switched on the television, he came in and sat next to her.

"We can go if you want to, as I understand it Merle is going anyway" he said to her.

"Why would he be going?" she didn't understand why Merle would want to be with a group of college kids.

"That Carol is going, she has to" he said to her, she nodded at him. Then lent in kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you" She smiled dipping her spoon into the ice cream, she fed some to him then took some for herself, after a couple of minutes she placed the ice cream down on the floor by her feet and curled into Daryl, he looked down at her then placed his lips on hers she responded instantly, deepening the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance, she felt him pull away slightly as he kissed down her jaw then down her neck tracing the line of her pulse, she moaned lightly. Pulling herself up onto her knees she sat astride him as he led down on his back, she attacked his lips again, her fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt pulling it open, she kissed across his chest and heard his breath catch in his throat, he grabbed her ponytail lightly in his hands pulling her head back looking into her eyes.

"Beth!" he warned her and she bit her bottom lip looking up at him, she pushed her mouth back down to his chest, kissing a trail down to his stomach following the small line of hair to the top of his jeans, his head went back as she heard a growl escape his lips, tonight she was going to push them to a new place but she wasn't exactly sure on how to do it? She popped the button on his jeans and his head shot back up, he didn't say anything so she continued undoing his zipper and pulling slightly at his jeans trying to scoot them off his hips, he raised a small amount letting her but watching everything she was doing cautiously.

Beth reached her hand out and touched Daryl's hardness through his boxer shorts, she rubbed up and down the shaft lightly teasing him.

"Beth" he sighed his head going back again to rest on the arm of the couch his hand flying over his eyes, Beth suddenly felt brave he wasn't looking at her so she pulled him from his boxers and licked the end of him, his moan encouraging her, she licked the entire shaft, she watched fascinated as his stomach trembled every time her tongue stroked the hardness of his shaft, then she took the tip of him into her mouth. "Shit" he shouted out, she bobbed her head up and down swiftly on his throbbing manhood, his moans and growls increasing with her work, his hands travelled into her hair pulling her harder on to him, as she pumped him in and out of her mouth, she could feel him beginning to twitch, he tried to pull her head away as he called her name over and over, his seed releasing into her mouth, she consumed him, then pulled back laying beside him, as he tucked himself away, after a few minutes he pulled her chin up to look at him, from where her head had gone back to laying on his bare chest.

"Why?" he frowned at her.

"Can't a girl do something nice?" she reiterated her question from earlier "Enjoy?" she asked him concerned he had sure seemed to have been enjoying himself.

"Understatement" he pulled her up to him taking her lips with his again, pushing his tongue into her mouth tasting the last of himself on her it made her hot in areas they were still yet to explore. "Your something else Beth Greene" he said as he pulled away from her while she settled to his side watching late night television.


	18. Chapter 18

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's messed up I give you something then I take it away again lol thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows, it is all very much appreciated. Much love xx**_

Daryl sat beside the camp fire watching Beth interacting with her so called friends, she laughed and giggled with them, discussing works of art and literature and he drank, he drank heavily from the bottle that Merle had handed him, he had known that Beth was too good for him, to intelligent, to well brought up, he couldn't give her what she needed or what she expected from a relationship, back when they were at school he had dreamt that one day they would run off get married, live in a cabin in the woods, have children but she was too much of a woman to be hid away like that.

He felt almost sick to his stomach, the dark was surrounding them when he heard Michonne start in with the so called scary stories and he rolled his eyes, getting up quietly he left the camp fire, taking half a bottle of Jack Daniels with him, he made his way towards the so called theme park that they were all going to tomorrow, great more screaming bitches, fuck!

He really thought he could man up for her, try and fit in but this shit this wasn't him, their worlds were really too far apart, he kicked at the locked gate and to his surprise on the second kick it gave way, he staggered in, trying to decide which way to go, there was what looked to be a haunted house to his left so he decided to go in that direction, he walked up the steps laughing at the rubber zombies stood at the front.

"You are one ugly son of a bitch" he mumbled as he walked passed him and pushed the double doors open and walked into the darkness "Wooo scary" he said to himself he walked through the small corridor looking at the rubber masks and plastic spiders, chuckling to himself, he lent against a wall and slipped to his bum, sitting opposite a zombie figure.

"Ya know it's bloody true" he said to the figure opposite him "It's only a matter of time, I should just fuck off back to where I came from, at least with the old man, my life may have been hell but I knew where I stood, she is going to up and leave as soon as something better with more prospects come along" he tipped the bottle taking a large mouthful "See I ain't fucking book clever like them, I ain't thick, but I don't understand all that shit they were talking about, shit I couldn't even make through that stupid book she liked so much when we was at school, I didn't even fucking graduate." he swallowed more of the honey coloured liquid, warmth running down his throat.

"Sometimes you know, he understood Merle, he understood why his brother done the shit he had done to himself, getting wankered all the time, Daryl wasn't an angel by any means but he certainly wasn't his brother either.

"So Mr Skank face, what would ya do?" he asked the ugly rubber figure, when it didn't answer him he stood up trying to take another swig from the bottle, then realised it was empty, he launched it at the head of the dummy, knocking it clean off, he started to laugh "They tell ya to hit the fuckers in the head." he stood up and placed his hand against the wall to steady himself, the alcohol in full effect now, time to get back to the idiot crew, he staggered back the way he had come, kicking open the door he jumped down the steps landing on his knees.

"Bullshit" he shouted at himself, trying to get to his feet.

"Daryl?" he heard a voice in the darkness.

"Who the fuck?" he shouted looking into the darkness with drunk impaired eyes.

"It's Michonne Daryl, Beth was getting worried so we all split up and came looking for you, I saw the gate was open so guessed you had come this way." she walked up to him putting her hand out to help him up but Daryl slapped it away. "Sometimes your a cock" she growled at him.

"Me, Me!" he screamed at her "I ain't the one who nearly let my friend get fucking date rapped coz it suited me."

"Get up Daryl your making yourself look like a prick." She put her hand out to him again and he grabbed it to give himself leverage, as he came to his feet he stumbled against her and she wrapped her arms around him to hold him up. "Your fucked Daryl" she said right next to his ear he turned his head to face her finding her closer than he had first thought, the liquor in his system clouding his usually good judgement, then to his surprise her lips crashed down on to his, he grabbed her face in his kissing her back hard, when she pulled away slapping him sharply across the face she turned to look back at the gate, Daryl turned slowly to find Beth stood there with Merle and Carol, Beth's mouth was wide open in shock, he looked back at Michonne.

"Bitch" he growled launching himself at her, Merle was there in seconds pulling him off and yanking him away from the crowd of people.

"Fucking idiot" Merle growled at him.

"Shut up Jackass" Merle pulled him towards his and Carols tent.

"Get in there" he shoved him in through the entrance.

"I ain't staying here, I am going to see Beth" he started to push his way against his brother.

"You ain't going no where tonight lil brother you gone done enough damage as it is." he pushed him back in the bedroom compartment Daryl stumbled and landed on the air bed.

"Get out my fucking way Merle." he growled angrily, but Merle stood his ground, Daryl pushed up to his feet and planted a fist to Merle's jaw.

"Mother fucker" Merle yelled and bundled onto his brother landing punch after punch, they fought till they had nothing left in them.

"Now lay down and go to sleep and see if you can repair the damage you have done in the morning." Merle slammed him onto the air bed with a threatening look and Daryl stayed where he was this time, lacking the strength to get up.

"Wasn't me" he mumbled sleepily "She kissed me" he declared.

"You looked like a fucking willing party to me, hands all over her, you remember she was one of them that nearly got that girl of yours raped?" Merle asked him.

"I know, I ….Fuck!" he said again.

"Go to sleep Daryl" Merle rolled his eyes at his little brother's near unconscious body. He got up and left the tent searching for Beth and Carol, he walked over to Beth's tent, listening to the voices inside.

"You don't really know what happened Beth" Carol soothed the crying girl.

"Michonne said..." but Carol cut her off.

"Michonne also got you drugged, you can not believe everything she tells you my love" Carol reminded her.

"But Carol how could he? I mean I thought, he never told me but he always implied that he cared, that he loved me." she sobbed, Merle kicked the ground that damned boy, he was so fucking naïve tomorrow was going to be shit, he stormed off to his tent and went in zipping the door closed behind him, he sat on the ground staring at his stupid ass brother, another member of the family that was completely fucked over by their past, Merle sat there till the morning sun rose then he stood up and kicked his brother in the ribs hard.

"Get the fuck up dick wad." he shouted at him.

"Fuck off" Daryl exclaimed.

"You don't get your pansy arse off that bed in the next six seconds I am pulling you out of this tent by your feet now move." Daryl stuck up his middle finger to his brother but pulled himself slowly to his feet making for the door, the sun stinging his eyes as it hit his face, he stood up and stretched the memories of the night before rushing over him, Beth! He thought, as he turned around he saw her standing at the front of their tent staring at him, her face red and swollen, he stepped towards her and she held her hand up to him to stop.

"I understand" she shouted "Easy out option, I get it, I am leaving with Carol, she has promised me another room at the dorm, I will be gone by the time you and Merle get back, good bye Daryl" she started pulling up pegs from her tent, letting it fold in on itself, he watched as she rolled it up and pushed into a the bag, she made her way over to Carol's car and threw it into the boot, then followed suit with her sleeping bag, clothes bag and her jacket, she walked around to the passenger seat, looking over her shoulder at him, tears running down her cheeks, he stepped forward calling her name but she shook her head and got in closing the door, he made his decision then and ran for the car as it started to pull away, he couldn't let her go, he wouldn't she was his, as he drew up to the door he banged on the window with his fist, he saw her hand click the lock down but she didn't look up, Carol sped the car up Daryl trying his best to keep up with them, shouting her name but they didn't stop, finally he collapsed to his knees, his stomach churning with anguish, tears ran down his face, he had well and truly fucked up and he had no idea how to repair what he had done. He looked up at the camp to find Michonne stood there with a smug face, her arms crossed over her chest, _**Round two to me**_, she mouthed to him and turned around to her friends, laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

_**It's a short one but I had to deal with their feelings about the argument but the next one is the beginning of the end of the argument, I would like to take the opportunity to thank two people for their reviews because I can't answer them treehugger05 and tania ibarbia. I thank you all for the follows, reviews and favourites xxx**_

Carol came into the house with Beth watching her collect her personal items, as she threw her clothes into a bag regretting the fact that she had moved out of the dorm altogether, she looked up as she saw Carol filling another bag "Not those" she almost shouted as Carol picked up the hand carved animals Daryl had given her "Might as well leave them here, I mean they are his anyway" she went back to her swift packing.

"That everything?" Carol asked her after a while.

"Yes thank you" Carol took the bag that Beth was holding in her hand, turning towards the bedroom door.

"I will wait for you in the car" she smiled touching Beth's hand with her fingers lightly, Beth nodded at her with thanks, she turned back to the room, she really had been happy here with the boys, but it was over now, Daryl had managed to show his true colours to her, she pulled her purse open taking out her wallet she opened it and pushed the picture of her and Daryl under one of the animals, she turned from the room and left, she placed her key on the coffee table and walked out of the front door closing it lightly behind her, then got into Carol's car.

"All ready?" Carol asked her, Beth nodded without a word and settled back in her seat waiting for the drive to college to finish, she was silent the whole way almost catatonic lost in her own thoughts.

The car pulled up outside of the dorm and Carol got out retrieving Beth's bags from the boot, they headed inside together, Carol took her to one of the empty dorm rooms, giving her the silence and solidarity she needed at this time, placing Beth's things on the second bed she turned to look at Beth. Beth met her eyes with her own "Are you going to be ok?" she asked her.

"Yes thank you for everything Carol, please when you speak to Merle tell him...tell him it will all work out for the best I am sure, tell him to be ok for me?" she asked her.

"Of course I will and Daryl?" Beth felt her heart crush in her chest at his name.

"I have nothing to say at the moment" she shrugged. Carol left the room and Beth stood slowly thinking of unpacking but she really couldn't be bothered so she changed into some running gear, pulled on her Ipod and took off running, she ran until her mind went blank, the only thing occupying her thoughts was the constant pounding of her feet and the sounds in her ears.

An hour later Beth was stood under a piping hot shower, the water scorching her skin as it bounced against her, she lent against the wall and she cried, she mourned for what she had now lost, she mourned for the love she felt she had been ripped away by his drunken stupidity, she collapsed down into the bath wrapping her arms tightly around her knees, letting the tears roll down her face. Eventually the water went cold and Beth pulled herself to her feet, pushing herself out of the bath she wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body and walked back to her bed, she changed into her night clothes and crawled into her bed pulling her duvet up to her chin, she clicked the light off hoping that sleep would take her, when her phone bleeped beside her she pulled it off the table and flipped it open.

_**I am sorry we need to talk, we need to sort this out, I am an idiot, please Beth speak to me.**_

Beth shook her head at the phone.

_**Leave me alone Daryl.**_

_**Beth please, Beth I want to be everything you want me to be.**_

_**I said please leave me alone for the rest of the day, tomorrow Daryl tomorrow we can meet and talk.**_

She replaced her phone on the bedside table and turned her light back on, she pulled a book from next to the lamp and thumbed the pages until she found the one she was looking for, then she began to read, finding reassurance in the words she had read so many times, there was nothing like reading Elizabeth Bennett's point of view on the world, she lost herself in the pages of the book for the rest of the day.

twd~twd~twd~

Her going off woke her up on Sunday morning, she picked it up sleepily opening it.

_**Pick you up in half an hour so we can talk? Daryl x**_

_**No meet me at the diner in town in an hour I don't want to be with you on my own quite yet.**_

_**Ok xx**_

She closed the phone and got out of bed, throwing on her running gear from the night before, after all she had no one to impress, she knew this had to happen she had to meet Daryl and close this chapter of her life but it was hard, she made her way to the front door of the dorm, then she started to run, she ran all the way to the diner pulling her ear buds from her ears she opened the door and walked in taking her place opposite Daryl, he looked up at her sheepishly.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked her taking in her appearance.

"Please" she answered and watched as he beckoned over the waitress so she could order he raised an eyebrow at her not ordering food but she wasn't hungry, when the waitress brought her coke over to her Beth took a big gulp then looked up at him.

"Beth I can't tell you how sorry I am, but she came on to me" he said to her.

"And so you thought what, I am pissed I will just fuck her because Beth won't give it up?" Beth snapped at him.

"No, you know that isn't what this is about to me" he appealed.

"Do I?" he nodded trying to reach for her hand but she pulled it away.

"Beth I..." he shook his head "There is no one else for me, no one at all" he exclaimed.

"Daryl it's over" she whispered.

"No don't say that, I know it's not, we can repair this, I can repair this" he almost begged.

"Good bye Daryl" she stood up from the table and kissed him lightly on the cheek "I will always love you" she walked out of the diner and placing her ear buds back in her ears she started to run again, tears running down her face that she didn't even notice.

~twd~twd~twd~

"You let her walk away?" Merle took a swig of his beer "What the fuck goes on in that tiny little brain of yours lil brother?" Daryl sat on the couch staring at his older brother.

"This shit ain't easy for me" he said.

"Ain't easy for no one kid, but hell you moved to another state to be with her and now your sat on the couch and she's what crying to herself in her new dorm room, fuck I didn't come here to be your fucking social worker, get your shit together dick head" he turned to the fridge and pulled the door open dragging out left overs from the night before and plating them up, he slammed the microwave shut and set the timer "Anyway neither of us can cook like her, so either you get her back or its take out for us for the foreseeable future." he lent against the work surface folding his arms across his chest waiting for a response.

"I don't know what to say to her to make it better" Daryl could feel anger coming to the surface but after the beating Merle gave him on the Friday night he was still bruised and didn't fancy any more so he swallowed it.

"I ain't an expert kid, but you know her better than anyone, if you want to repair it, you want to make it better your probably going to have to make yourself look like a cock to do, flowers, chocolates and embarrassing times ahead for you." the microwave pinged and he pulled out his dinner picking a fork up and walking away to his room.

"Your really fucking helpful ain't ya?" Daryl shouted after him.

"Your hole, you dug it, you climb out pussy pants" his brother shouted as he kicked his bedroom door shut.

"Fuck you" Daryl said quietly, then lent back on the couch closing his eyes he needed a plan, he needed to show her what she meant to him, but he also needed to show that fucking bitch Michonne not to fuck with him again.

"But how?" he stood up clicking off the kitchen light as he went past, he went towards his bedroom then at the last minute he changed direction and made for Beth's room, he swung the door open her scent hitting him immediately nearly knocking him to his knees, he entered and closed the door behind him curling up on her bed Daryl pulled her pillow to his chest, inhaling her, he had to have her back she had to be his again and this time he wouldn't let her go.

~twd~twd~twd~


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ok peeps so here is another one for you, I hope you will enjoy this, I hope this will work for you all. Thank you for all the supportive reviews you gave me for the last two chapters, it was fantastic to receive them. Thank you also for the favourites and the follows I love you all xx**_

Two weeks later Beth made her way into the canteen, she had decided it was time to stop being a hermit, she wanted to join in, be a part of the college again, she was apprehensive at facing Michonne again after what had happened, but she was sure she would have a reasonable explanation, she stood looking around for her when she spotted Michonne sat with her back to Beth, talking animatedly to a group of girls she recognised from the camping trip.

She walked towards them as she got closer she could hear their conversation and she slowed down when she heard her name mentioned.

"Yeah you see, that's what I mean, Beth needs to ditch that redneck and get with Bob, I mean he has everything a woman wants well apart from the fact he can't keep it in his trousers."

"But what you did, that was just wrong" one of the other girls said.

"Your kidding right, I mean come on, I did her a favour he is a dumb arse, I mean for gods sake what would someone like her be doing with the high school drop out?" Michonne raised her hands at the other girls.

"Still I wouldn't appreciate it if someone did it to me, set me up for a fall like that, I'm not sure I would forgive you." The blonde girl who was talking took a sip of her coke, Beth took a deep breath.

"She will forgive me, she can't stand being on the outside, but to fit in she has to start doing as she is told. Jesus if I have to sleep with the dumb red neck to get him away from her I will." Beth took another deep breath trying to comprehend what she was hearing, she had fallen for the oldest trick in the book, one all her so called friends from high school had tried to pull on her, was she really that desperate to fit in that she was willing to believe everything they had to say to her? She shook her head at her stupidity, she tapped Michonne on the shoulder and the woman turned around.

"Your a bitch" Beth said.

"Oh Beth really grow up some and realise that we as your friends are here to look after you, to make sure that your life turns out perfect." she explained.

"Perfect, if you hadn't come into my life it would still be perfect and not full of scheming immature bitches like you, we are not in bloody high school any more, you can't just treat people this way and think you can get away with it" Beth swiped at her eyes demanding the tears that were threatening to fall not to, she started to turn when Michonne spoke again.

"You might think I am the immature one, but I am telling you Beth Greene if you continue on the path you are laying out you will become a nothing, you will always be a nothing, nothing coming from nowhere, going to nowhere." she gave Beth a smug smile.

"I may be nothing going nowhere, coming from nowhere, but I will tell you something, you are going to die and lonely old woman and I have overcome my loneliness, I have" she paused steadying herself "I had someone who took that away, I just hope Ty works out for himself that you are not what you seem."

"Go run little Beth cry like the simple little girl you are" Michonne dismissed Beth turning around from her.

"Don't turn away from me" Beth shouted and the rest of the canteen turned to face them as they argued, Michonne turned with a smirk on her face and Beth punched her as hard as she could, then turned on her heel exiting the canteen, to the cheers of the group behind her, as the door shut behind her Beth lent against the wall breathing deeply, she needed to speak to him, to apologise for everything, the door opened carefully beside her and when she looked up the young blonde who had been speaking to Michonne was stood there looking at her.

"She was wrong, I knew you were there all along, I made her tell you" she shrugged her shoulders "I am sorry, is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked Beth. Beth shook her head for a minute then stopped thinking.

"Do you have a car?" she asked the girl.

"Yeah you need a lift?" she smiled kindly at Beth.

"Yes please, could you take me to the local garage please? Do you mind?" the girl shook her head no.

"I am Andrea by the way" she shook Beth's hand.

"Well Beth as you know and thank you so much for everything you did for me today, I just hope Daryl forgives me." they were walking towards the parking lot.

"You didn't see him after you left, he was such a mess his brother had to virtually carry him to their truck" she said "I don't know enough about your situation to be much for giving you advice, but I do know one thing, when two people really love each other, really care then they have to fight" they walked up to a small red car and she pressed a button on her key fob, unlocking the car, Beth climbed into the passenger seat thinking about what Andrea had said.

"Your right, I just don't know what to say to him when I get there" she explained, rain began to fall as they pulled out of the parking lot, it got heavier as they made their way towards the town centre they pulled up outside the garage.

"Just tell him the truth" she suggested "Oh and tell him you broke her nose" she smiled again, Beth started to get out of the car then turned to her new friend.

"Thank you" she said "for everything" Beth was just about to shut the door when Andrea called.

"I will wait here for you, you know just in case" Beth nodded not saying a word, she walked towards the garage door, then stopped just before it, the rain pouring down her, soaking through her clothes, her hair sticking to her face, too scared to go in she took two steps back trying to decide what to do, when he came out, he didn't see her at first, his overalls tied around his waist, a white t-shirt that was now slightly grey from working, his long brown hair hanging into his face covering his perfect storm grey eyes, she shifted her feet catching his attention, he looked up at her suddenly their eyes meeting, she could see his shirt getting wetter and wetter, the rain soaking the locks of his hair, water running into his face.

"Beth" he breathed at her, she took a step closer apprehensively, the truth she told herself over and over again, her hand went out to him, her stomach churning with nerves.

"Daryl" she whispered, he walked towards her placing his hands on her shoulders looking at her "Just say it" she couldn't stand this.

"Beth I..." he pulled her into his chest resting her head against him for a minute. "I need you, I'm sorry."

"No Daryl, tell me" she demanded.

"Beth" she felt his hand run through her wet hair, his fingers on the side of her face. "What happened?" he asked her.

"Michonne, she..she set me up, she set us up, she admitted it, she told me to grow up, told me I was no one on the road to no where" she sobbed slightly "but with you by my side I can do anything, I know that, I made a huge mistake, I am so sorry" her voice broke with the unsaid emotion.

"Shush Beth" he said they were both soaked through by now, their clothes clinging to their bodies he soothed her with his hand rubbing against her saturated hair "It don't matter your back now, I got ya, were together, we will always be that way" he placed a kiss on top of her head and she lent back from him, she stood on tip toes placing her lips against his, just lightly brushing them together, she wasn't sure he wanted this, that he wanted her back after everything she had done to him, not trusting him enough to believe his side, he pulled her into him clamping his lips down on hers, possessing her, he slipped his tongue into her mouth drawing her off of her feet pulling her head level with his, he continued his assault on her. She tried to equal his passion, to match his want, she could feel his need for her as she pulled slowly back from him breaking the kiss.

"Daryl?" she asked him, he cocked an eyebrow at her "Take me home?" she asked.

"Mine or yours?" his voice was husky.

"Ours" she replied, dropping her head for another kiss, this time the kiss was slower, tender almost loving, she felt her feet touch the ground then she heard a voice from behind them.

"Get her home Dixon, before one or both of you catch the damned flu" the old man said from behind them, Daryl nodded and guided Beth towards his truck, he pulled the door open and she stepped in, then he went round to the drivers side climbing in and starting the engine, he shoved the dial round the blowers kicking out hot air before he pulled away from the curb.

Beth suddenly remembered Andrea but she saw that her new friend was already leaving the space she had stayed in giving her a wave as she headed off towards campus.

They drove in silence towards the house, Daryl abandoned the truck under the tree, where Beth had parked it what felt like a thousand times, he ran to the front door swinging it open as she followed close behind, she ran into the house, her clothes dripping onto the floor leaving small puddles in her wake as she made her way to the bathroom, trying to find towels for them both, Daryl was close behind her, as they both entered the bathroom, Daryl pulled her into his arms again from behind, without a word he pulled her now almost see through shirt over her head, throwing it to the floor, Beth shivered as the cold air hit her, she turned in his arms reaching for each of his buttons she undid each one slowly with trembling hands, as she pulled it from his body she heard it slop onto the floor by their feet.

Daryl reached into the shower and switched the water on to warm through, he unclipped her bra pulling it over her shoulders, down her arms and throwing it to the floor to sit with her shirt, he unclasped his jeans and pulled them down, kicking them off, she followed his actions, then slowly removed her panties, standing totally naked before Daryl for the first time ever, she could feel her heart racing in her chest, she watched as he pulled his boxers off and then guided her into the shower pulling the curtain across and closing them in, locking out the world.

He still didn't speak, he just reached around her, taking up the sponged from the side and squirting some of his shower gel on it he washed her shoulders, moving the sponge in small slow circles she relaxed into his touch, the steam from the shower circling with the scent of the shower gel, she felt the sponge roam her body, cleaning her washing away the cold, his hands were suddenly in her hair she could smell shampoo as he washed her hair with his finger tips massaging her scalp, she felt the suds wash down her back, she blinked her eyes open, as she felt his arms circle around her waist she lent against his chest breathing heavy, his lips brushed her neck softly placing small butterfly kisses in a line down her to the top of her shoulder.

"Beth" he whispered his mouth against her skin "Step out and get dry sweetheart" she nodded and did exactly as she was asked, he scrubbed himself clean quickly, washing the shampoo through his hair and rinsing it of, snapping the shower off he stepped from the bath and wrapped a small towel around his waist, he took Beth's hand and guided her towards his room, he watched as she went to the bed and sat down her hands loose in her lap, going to his chest of drawers he pulled out a large grey t-shirt, then took it placing it over Beth's head and pulling her arms into it, he slipped some boxers over her legs and pulled them into place, she watched him confused.

"Daryl?" she asked him, he walked around the bed and climbed in so she got into the side he had left her on, he took her in his arms and they led there together, he placed a kiss on top of her head, as he switched the button on the remote turning the television on, she curled into him, absorbing his warmth.

"Beth" she looked up fluttering her eyes at him "I do Beth" he whispered "I love you" his voice was so quiet she almost missed it "Don't ever leave me again" his voice was a little stronger this time.

"Forever Daryl" she felt inner peace creep over her again, Beth closed her eyes listening to his heart beat lightly in his chest "I love you too" she whispered back.


	21. Chapter 21

_**For you xcrescentmayfluffynessx**_

Christmas was just round the corner and Beth was trying to decide weather she should go home or spend the time with Daryl and Merle, she had remembered the Christmas that Daryl had come to hers for the day and how he had enjoyed the whole Charles Dickens thing, but she wasn't sure weather she would be able to do that on her own with the boys, make it as magical as her mother had done.

She was led on the bed catching up with homework when she heard the front door crash open and Merle and Daryl come through laughing their heads off "I can't fucking believe it little brother" she heard Merle shout "A fucking tree you talked me into getting a tree" he exclaimed.

"Yeah but Merle when I said lets get a tree to surprise Beth I meant go somewhere and pay for the damned thing, not got to the forest and cut the damned thing down." she heard the tone of Daryl's disappointed voice and tried to disguised the giggle that she was building inside her, as she made her way into the living room, to behold the biggest Christmas tree she had ever seen in her life.

"Bethy, what do you think, we got ya a tree" Merle said proud as punch Beth bit her lip looking at the thing that was far to big to stand up in their little living room, but he looked so happy, Daryl on the other hand was rolling his eyes at his brother and tutting a lot.

"Thank you Merle" she smiled "Ummmm just one little thing, how are we going to stand it up?" she asked her looked perplexed for a minute then she saw his eyes light up, he went off towards the garage.

"Sorry" Daryl mumbled.

"It's the thought that counts Daryl" she gave him a genuine smile, as Merle came bursting back into the house with a large axe and a chain saw, this was not going to end well.

"Didn't know which one we would need" he said Daryl stepped forward and Beth tilted her head curiously, he didn't seem his usual self she shook her head must be tired from carrying the tree, she thought to herself, Merle tried chopping off the bottom of the tree with the axe but it was still far to big to be in their tiny room, at this point Beth was virtually biting through her lip, trying not to laugh at them, she watched Daryl assessing the situation and he turned to Merle.

"Just lie it down on its side, don't have to be like a normal tree does it?" he asked Merle, she listened to them both, as they pulled the tree close to the window and after laying it on its side she sat down on the couch watching them decorating it with all the new things they had been out and she hoped brought, they stood back in unison and smiled as Daryl switched the lights on, that all seemed to be bunched up on one end.

"Are you two sure your alright?" she asked them again.

"Yes, yes we are great, what do you think of our tree, looks good aye?" Daryl asked her, elbowing her harder than she normally would.

"Did you two go to the bar today?" she raised an eyebrow at Merle.

"Nope" he said laughing, putting a cross over his heart, she knew something was a little bit off but couldn't put her finger on it, Daryl and Merle slumped down on to the couch together congratulating themselves on their wonderful tree, then they both fell silent almost simultaneously watching the lights on the tree flash on and off, at first she thought it was cute but now she realised they were both stoned.

"Your stoned!" she accused them, Merle laughed loudly and Daryl looked a bit ashamed of himself, like she was about to scald him.

"Only a little bit" he said "See was out in the forest hunting and well we had a small smoke that's when we decided to get a tree for ya, I told Merle all about your Christmas's at home" he said proudly.

"And you cut one down in the forest?" she asked.

"Merle did yeah" he shook Merles hand.

"Right I suppose your both hungry?" she looked at them pointedly and they nodded eagerly, Beth left the room going to the kitchen to prepare them enough food to satisfy a small army.

~twd~twd~

When she came back into the living room they were gone, she looked all around the house then decided they must have made for the porch and probably another joint, there were times when this annoyed her to end, she flung the door open and glared at them.

"Not around the house" she snapped.

"Prude" Merle shot back, she knew he didn't play nicely when he was high.

"Name calling won't get you fed Merle Dixon" she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't pick on him, it was my idea" Daryl said leaning back against the railings, she eyed him.

"Your idea?" she shook her head at him, he nodded standing up unsteadily he looked at Merle and started laughing.

"I think I am going to ring Carol, I got me an itch" Merle chuckled pulling his phone from his pocket.

"I am all good got my little woman here." Daryl pointed at Beth, as she went to open her mouth to say something in return, Merle broke in.

"Yeah, but she don't put out does she little brother, you must think your a born again" his laugh was deep and dirty and Beth felt as though she had just been punched in the jaw, she turned on her heel and marched back into the house, letting the door swing shut she heard Merle start again.

"You should have had that Michonne chick, at least you wouldn't have blue balls" then she heard Daryl start laughing too, horrified she went off to her own room, closing the door and leaning against it, a few seconds later there was a knock at the door.

"Go away Daryl I am far from in the mood for you right now" she shouted,

"Beth open the door" he sighed.

"No Daryl please just leave me alone" she shouted back.

"Beth it was a fucking joke, open the door" his voice grew louder.

"No" she stood up and went over to sit on her bed hoping he would get bored.

"Beth, I am not going to have this conversation through the damned door so open it" he yelled this time.

"I said go away" she shouted back, there was a loud bang against the door, then another then her door flew open and Daryl was stood there in the door way his face red with anger and for the first time she was actually scared of him.

"It was a joke, get it a joke" he spat between his teeth.

"I didn't exactly find it funny, you know, you kissed another woman Daryl" she stood up and glared at him on the opposite side of the room.

"She kissed me, how many times do we have to do this?" his voice was low, quiet and menacing.

"You didn't exactly push her away did you?" Beth stuck her hands out in front of her "I didn't hear you shout get of me I have a girlfriend, you just kissed her back" her voice broke slightly.

"I was surprised" he defended, she was lost for words, her mouth felt dry her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth.

"Surprised my arse" she spat as she went to go past him, she had had enough now, she wanted out when she got to the corner she would call Andrea and they could go out for a couple of hours and do girl things, but his arm snagged her back pushing her against the wall he glared down at her.

"Don't you get it woman?" he growled.

"Your hurting me" she said trying to get out of his grip.

"I said don't you get it?" he growled again.

"Get what? Your stoned and you think that hurting me is fun, both physically and mentally?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No" he pushed his lips against hers, she struggled against him, tried to push him away from her but he pushed harder against her. "Your mine, I love you, your my world woman, what I did was a mistake a fucking mistake and if I could I would take it away but I can't its done" his eyes were a deep grey colour when she looked up into them.

"You hurt me" she said helplessly.

"I know" he kissed her again and this time Beth fell into the kiss allowing him access to her mouth, he penetrated her soft lips, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth, she let the over powering feel of him take over all her sense, at this moment there was only him and her, the rest of the world could go to hell. She pulled him into her, as she did he pulled her into the air his hands clasping her arse and pulling her up to him she wrapped her legs around him a small moan escaping her throat as she settled into place he pulled back to look at her and she smiled at him then simply said.

"I want you Daryl Dixon, claim me" she watched surprise enter his eyes then it changed to lust, he pulled her from her room and walked swiftly to his kicking the door open he dropped her onto his bed.

"Sure" he asked her not really waiting for an answer as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yes" for the first time in her life she had never been so sure of anything, he was pushing his jeans off and she watched him, she began undoing her buttons on her shirt, pulling it off slowly then she unclasped her jeans and shimmied them off of her hips, Daryl came over and helped her out of them, then crawled up the bed clasping her lips with his again, he pushed her back onto the pillows, his tongue darting back into her mouth, they fought for dominance.

She felt his mouth move to her neck and place small kisses there, then trace down to her chest he placed his lips on her hardened nipples through the cloth of her bra, she moaned loudly, encouraging him to take it off. She felt his strong hands pull her up and unclasp her bra letting her breasts fall loose, he instantly clasped her nipple into his teeth biting down lightly, Beth felt a lightening bolt of pleasure erupt in her and she squealed out loud, he eyes closed tightly against the feeling.

His loose hand pushed her panties down and she kicked them off of her legs stretching out for him, she felt his hand close over her core, a finger pushing deep into her, Beth had never felt anything so strange and yet so good at all the same time, he whispered into her "Your so wet" his voice against her now moist breast tickling her, one finger turned into two and he moved them swiftly in and out of her, she felt her stomach tighten as the pleasure of his touch started a fire she had never felt before, his thumb rubbed over her pink swollen nub and she groaned loudly raising her hips to meet him, all the sensation grouping and a wave so strong flooded her as she came over his hand, after a few minutes Daryl moved on top of her, pushing a condom over his large member, he looked down at her his eyes almost black, he waited for her and she nodded.

Suddenly he was inside her, it stung at first but the pleasure took over, she felt full, felt whole, wrapping her legs around him she rode with him, their bodies in perfect sync.

"I ain't going to last long" he warned her but she didn't care as the feeling came over her again, she felt him push into her another couple of times then he shouted her name collapsing on top of her, they led together catching their breath.

"Beth?"

"Hummm" she sighed.

"Claimed" she giggled pulling him into her arms they lay together allowing sleep to take them.


	22. Chapter 22

_**I would like to thank you all for your support, especially my girls xCrescentMayFluffynessx and ItsNotEZ for listening to my constant going on and worries, for being my inspiration and muse, love to you both. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, this is a shorty but I think we needed a Daryl chapter love you all xx**_

Daryl stretched out in bed looking at Beth, her eyes were still closed and her breathing steady, he couldn't believe they had finally taken that step, he knew he had been a bit of an arse but he had to show her how he felt once and for all, she hadn't seemed to understand the way his feelings for her, she was too special, he just didn't have the words in him to say them, he was more of the act now worry tomorrow type.

He sighed as he reached across moving a piece of hair that had fallen into her face giving him a better view, she truly was a wonderful creature, she had brought him peace and tranquillity, she put up with his dumb ass mood swings, his insecurities and most of all his mistakes, he was the luckiest man on this planet. He sighed a little, adjusting the arm he was lent on, he never wanted this to end, but in his own heart he knew one day she would grow bored of his simple ways, she was so much braver than him, but until she told him to leave he would stay by her side.

"You keep staring at me like that Daryl Dixon and you are going to give me a complex" her eyes shot open staring back at him, they were a soft deep blue that made him feel she could read into his very soul.

"You keep looking like that and I will keep staring" he rubbed his finger along her cheek bone, she leaned into his hand almost purring.

"Hey Daryl" she fluttered her eye lashes at him shyly "You wanna, ummm wanna try again?" she asked him.

"Didn't I get it right the first time?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah buttt..." she giggled when he lent in close to her placing his forehead against hers.

"You can have to much of a good thing sweetheart." he whispered his lips against her skin.

"Oh I could never have to much of you" she grinned.

"Beth Greene, you are going to lead me astray." he pulled back kissing the end of her nose.

"That was my aim" she hummed.

"Beth it's not fair on you, you are going to be sore when you get up and walk, won't be bad for me, I mean it don't hurt a man the first time you know but women they get sore" he watched as she absorbed the information he was giving her.

"You mean, you never?" he shook his head "Oh" she looked almost astonished.

"Your not the only one who saved it for that special someone, there are men out there too who do it" he shrugged as if it was not a big deal but his chest was doing back flips waiting for her to say something anything, she continued to stare into his eyes then reached up and kissed him.

"That is the best Christmas present I have ever had, ever." she smiled, he released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"The same" he kissed her back, if he stayed here much longer he was going to fulfil her wish but he didn't want to push her, he could remember Merle's first girlfriend, that poor thing couldn't walk when they got out of bed twenty-four hours after they got in, he wasn't prepared to do that to his woman.

"I am thinking diner, for food and extra special ice cream" he suggested Beth looked disappointed at first then she smiled at him.

"Will it be cookie dough?" she asked.

"Anything you want woman, now get your skinny butt out of my bed." he pulled the covers off of them both, but she grabbed him and pulled him down on the bed she jumped on him, her naked body against him turning him on immediately.

"Beth!" he warned her.

"One thing" she pointed her finger at him "This is no longer your bed understand this, it is ours" before he knew what he was doing her had her pinned underneath him again his lips taking her forcefully then he pulled away.

"Yes Mama" he said jumping off of her and finding his boxers he pulled them into place before turning around, to find Beth led naked and open, the woman was a tease, he picked up his shirt and threw it to her. "Put something on" he rolled his eyes as he turned around and grabbing his jeans, pushing his feet into his boots he reached into the wardrobe and got himself a clean button down shirt. When he turned around she had scooted herself into her jeans and put his shirt on, it took everything in him not to throw himself at her but he resisted, note to self Daryl never get that shirt back, he walked out into the living room finding Merle gone and the lights still twinkling on their ridiculous Christmas tree, he heard her behind him, she walked to his side and he felt her small hand sink into his, her fingers lacing through his own, for just one minute he thought someone would wake him up and he would be led in the damned wardrobe, his back killing him and his old man calling him a pussy.

"Daryl?" he heard her speak his name and it pulled him from that memory "You ok?" he nodded not wanting to talk in case his voice gave him away, he pulled her out the front door and towards his truck, he wasn't going to make her ride the bike not tonight, he held her door open for her.

"Well thank you kind sir" she giggled in her southern bell accent, he closed the door and made his way around to the drivers side shifting into his seat, he started the engine, Beth pulled her self into his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he drove off, never in his life had he felt as safe as he did right now.

twd~twd~twd~

They sat down in a booth, Daryl looked down at the menu trying to decide what he fancied he was as hungry as a horse, if this is what having a sex life did for you he was going to have to make sure they had major groceries in at all times, because he had intentions of having her every which way but Sunday, he smiled to himself at the thought of going to sleep with her every night and waking up with her every morning, suddenly a sadness engulfed him, he hated moments like this when he could almost hear his father's mocking voice.

_What's up Darlena worried she's going to let you go? worried your not man enough for her? You should be, pussy boy._

"Earth to Daryl, come in Daryl" he flicked his eyes up at her and she retracted a bit the smile on her face faltering.

"Sorry?" he shook his head, coming back to the here and now.

"I said what are you ordering" she almost whispered.

"Oh ummm I am not really sure think I might get me a burger, with some fries and maybe a side of onion rings, oh and coleslaw." he smiled at her.

"Hungry?" she teased, he rolled his eyes at her again.

"You ain't?" he asked her smirking "Got my self an appetite."

"Now you come to mention it" she smiled up at the waitress waiting patiently to take their order "I'm sorry young romance" Beth explained "Could I please have a coke, a grilled chicken salad oh and may I also have some onion rings to go with that too, they are my vice" she grinned up at the young woman who nodded and walked away, her eyes met his for a moment and she blushed he wanted to ask her what she was thinking but he didn't have the courage. Their food arrived in no time and he tucked in heartily watching her taking dainty bites and putting her knife and fork down between mouthfuls he couldn't understand that one, he ate his in no time sitting back and sipping at his coke while she finished her meal, then he called the waitress over again.

"Do you have cookie dough ice cream?" he asked her.

"I am afraid not sir, we only have vanilla, chocolate or strawberry crush." she smiled lightly.

"Ok don't worry can I have the cheque please" he asked her, Beth frowned at him but didn't say anything as they walked out to the truck, he jumped in starting the engine and pulling out of the lot then stopped at a seven-eleven he got out and went in, collecting up two quarts of cookie dough ice cream, some beer, he stopped when he spotted Michonne standing at the counter paying a huge smirk appeared on his face as he walked over towards the counter placing his purchases down, she looked at him, he stood there for a while then he coughed into his hand to stop himself from chuckling.

"Hey Michonne, oh just wanted to say something to you" she cocked an eyebrow at him but said nothing. "Round Three to me" he turned away from her, he just couldn't help himself but it felt good to let the bitch know she was nothing to him any more.

"For now Dixon, but I can guarantee something, that when she realises your a complete dick, that your going no where in life, because you are an uneducated moron, she will get rid of you, then I will not just have round four but I will win the whole damned game" she walked away, Daryl's puffed up ego deflated fast, she had just vocalised all his insecurities at once, he paid for his items, his bounce in his step all but gone, as he walked slowly towards the truck his thumb making its way towards his mouth without him even realising it he bit at the skin there, he wouldn't loose her he wasn't sure how the hell he was going to keep her but he was going to find a way to make her proud of him, to be the man that he knew she deserved, that thought alone was as scary as hell to him.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Oh my another one, we are on a flow people, thank you for all the messages lets see what Hershel has to say about them? Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews much love xx**_

Beth sat in the middle of a great debate during her English literature class, they were debating classic novels verses modern novels, this was something she felt passionate about her love for the classics, she had read many dime store romance novels but they just weren't like works such as her all time favourites.

Beth was a mixture of excitement and apprehension today it was the last day before their Christmas holidays, her stomach was doing back flips, she was going home for a long weekend with Daryl, this was a big thing for him as he hadn't been back to their home town since the day he came to her rescue, Merle had said he was going to stay, as Carol and Merle had big plans with her daughter Sophia for Christmas and they needed to work on them before the big day, she had brought and wrapped all her gifts, she just wasn't sure how to tell her father about her and Daryl, she knew he didn't really approve of Daryl as he was low educated but surely her happiness was all that mattered? She sighed a little, then she caught her name being called and she looked up as Professor McManus stood before.

"Beth, what is your opinion?" shit she hadn't been listening to them close enough.

"Sorry?" Beth asked and the room chuckled.

"I asked you, if you could find a modern day book that was equal to Bram Stokers Dracula?" he coaxed her.

"I am not sure, as you have the whole perfect love issue and I am not sure there is such a thing as perfect love, there are books I can think of that involve relationships where they declare undying love for another but I can not think of another book that is the equivalent but I could give you a book, were the vampire is tormented both for his love of his friend, for his love of his dead family and for the family that he is now given but not through choice, that being Anne Rice's Interview with a vampire." she wasn't sure there was a right answer to what the professor had asked her but he winked at her so she guessed she had done ok and breathed out a sigh.

"Good choice Beth, as you have said this wasn't about an on going true love relationship, however it was about a huge change in his life, his ability to adjust, his love for a young girl who grows into a woman in all sense of the word but will never be one so they can not have they affair they would both want." he turned away from her, as Beth's face flushed red.

"Ummm Sir" she said to gain his attention "But it was also about his inability to let go of his past and move on to his future, his incapability to see the good in his new life, his own insecurities towards his ability to continue on his own, it took the climatic death of his female companion for him to realise that he could make it on his own." she smiled up at her Professor, who looked almost astonished at her.

"Your insight is deep Beth" he turned back to the rest of the class as she flushed red again "What does everyone else think? I know if you have not read either of the two books we have just spoke about I suggest over the holidays you seek them out and try them and we will continue this discussion when we all return, enjoy your holiday's and I will see you back here and refreshed in a fortnights time" the bell rang then and Beth stood packing her things into her bag, she left the room quietly making her way to the front entrance, Daryl had told her he would be late back tonight, he had to stay on at the garage to help Dale with the back log before the holidays came in, she made her way to the grocery store, so she could purchase some bits for tonight's dinner before they left, Daryl had wanted to drive through the night, save on traffic he had mumbled, she pulled items from the shelves as she came around the corner and ran head first into Merle and Carol, to her surprise Merle was pushing a shopping trolley chattering to Carol and Sophia was running back and forth between isles collecting things she wanted for the holidays.

"Carol" she said happily and the pair hugged she turned to Merle and smirked "Domesticated" she said giggling Carol smirked with her.

"You start blondie and I will not be held responsible for my actions" he glared at her.

"Oh Merle, it's ok really I knew one day you would stop being a puppet and become a real boy" she teased as Sophia came running over grabbing Merle's hand he looked down at the little girl.

"Merle there is something on the top shelf and I can't reach it would you mind helping me?" she asked him, he nodded.

"Sure squirt" he walked off with her.

"I never thought I would see the day" Beth smiled at Carol who looked a small bit confused "Oh Big Bad Merle Dixon, turning into a domestic god" she laughed.

"I wouldn't say a domestic god and I wouldn't say he has lost or left all his past vices behind, I am not altogether sure I will ever know why he is the way he is but he works hard and he has done more for my little girl than her father ever did in his whole life." she smiled fondly as she watched Merle lifting Sophia on to his shoulders to reach down the object she had wanted, she could hear the child giggling.

"They are not my secrets to tell Carol, but I am sure one day he will tell you, once he is sure not just of you but of both of you" she said wisely, Merle might be the elder of the two but in some ways he was even younger than Daryl, she felt Carol's hand on her arm and looked into the older woman's soft eyes.

"May I ask you one thing Beth?" she seemed nervous "My husband he was, he was an abusive man, he would hit me and sometime Sophia, he would try and ….." she swallowed hard this conversation was obviously difficult for her.

"If you are going to ask me if Merle Dixon would ever touch you out of anger I would put my life to say no, he is a lot of things, the ultimate red neck, sometime the ultimate teenager, he has made some seriously bad decisions in his life but his is a good man at heart and when he loves he does it with his whole heart, but be gentle with him because the thing about Merle is, I don't think he has ever been in a serious relationship before, he is so not sure of himself." Merle arrived before them squinting his eyes as he realised they had been talking about him.

"I hope your saying good things blondie" he stated lifting Sophia to the ground.

"Oh Merle as if there is anything I could possibly say that would be bad, I mean there is the whole Christmas tree story that I am sure you haven't told Carol yet, have you got a Christmas tree yet Carol?" she asked innocently.

"Beth Greene if my brother wasn't being a pussy over you, I swear I would slap you here and now" he growled.

"Puff ball" she teased him "Now remember Merle, Daryl and I are leaving early in the morning I will leave you something in the freezer so all you gotta do is heat it up, well if you go home that is" she winked at them both and she swore she saw Merle blush a little.

"Will you go now before you ruin my reputation any further" he growled and she giggled.

"See you all after the weekend" she called as she started to walked away she heard Carol ask Merle about the Christmas tree then she heard a really loud laugh, that made her smile.

twd~twd~twd.

Beth sat waiting for Daryl to be home he was later than he said he would be she had done them some food and washed the dishes placing several meals in the freezer for Merle, their bags were stacked neatly by the front door and she was sat on the couch attempting to re read Dracula, but not being able to concentrate, where was he? She picked up her phone and started to type a text to him.

_**Hey just wondering where you are? Times getting on and I would very much like to well get gone really. Hope your safe.**_

She pressed send and waited for a reply, half an hour later she got one.

_**On way see ya in a minute**_

She frowned at her phone it was nearly ten at night, he must have put in some serious hours today, Dale must have got them to clear the whole garage, she stood up and placed Daryl's dinner in the microwave, ready for one he got home then went back to the couch, she picked her phone up and sent a quick text to Andrea.

_**Hey Andy have a good Christmas holiday, I will catch up with you after, if your not going home feel free to come to ours for the day, miss you already.**_

She got a reply almost instantly.

_**Hi Beth, thank you for the offer but I am going to see my little sister, I haven't been home in ages and I missed her last birthday and the one before that so I thought I would make the effort to be with her, she misses me, see you for the new year, we should all party.**_

Beth smiled.

_**Sounds good to me, I will talk to Daryl about having a party instead of going to the bar, we can get some drinks in have us a real shindig.**_

She pressed send just as the front door opened Daryl came in, she rose from her seat and went over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and dropping into a kiss, breathing his scent in deeply the usual scent of grease, smoke and that woody smell hit her relaxing her into his arms, but there was something else had he changed his deodorant to something sweeter? Probably not, just her mind playing games he was a man of habit. She pulled away from him "Good day?" she asked him as she made her way into the kitchen to zap his dinner, he nodded placing himself on the other side of the work surface watching her work.

"Yeah have I got a couple of minutes to grab a shower before I eat?" he asked her and she nodded at him taking cutlery out and laying a place at their small table he walked away and into the bathroom, she heard the shower start up and pushed the buttons on the microwave, then went to the fridge to collect the salad and a soda for him, she placed them down on the table, she picked up his work bag that seemed stupidly heavy today, she was about to undo the zip to take out his flask and lunch box when his voice stopped her.

"No" his voice was edgy "I will do that" he grabbed the bag before she had a chance to answer him and unzipped it then it twigged he had her Christmas present in there and he didn't want her to see it he was so sweet. After he had eaten and she had cleared up, she watched Daryl carry their things to the truck, she turned the lights off on their lengthways Christmas tree and closed the door behind her, a small lump of apprehension in her throat as she got into the truck next to Daryl


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hellloooo all I am back, well for now I have another op coming in the near future (Waiting on a date) so will be off for a while then too but, here is a long awaited chapter, it's a few things that needed to be said, thanks for hanging in there with me, love to you all xxx**_

Beth stood on the porch looking out across the fields that made up her fathers property, the wisps of her breath playing in the cold night air, memories flowing over her swiftly, but she had no reason to shy away from them, so she embraced each one, Shaun showing her how to throw a football, Daddy leading her on her very first pony, Maggie and her playing in the pond, spending Sunday's after church preparing the family meal with her mother, it all seemed like so long ago, she sighed.

There was a sudden heat around her shoulders and she touched the cardigan where her father had placed it around her shoulders, she smiled at him gratefully.

"Are you going to stand out here all night Bethy?" he asked her, she looked back across to the tree line, he had been gone for three hours now, she knew he didn't even want to go but Merle had demanded it, so Daryl had gone to drop some gifts off to his family.

"He will be back soon" she wrapped her arms tighter around herself bringing comfort and warmth, she could feel her father's eyes on her but she refused to look away from the treeline.

"Are you happy Bethy?" he asked her cautiously, she thought for a moment, was she happy? Was she in love? Was this everything she had ever expected to get from her life? Then she saw a shadow exiting the tree's and moving slowly towards them and her questions were answered with the flip of her stomach, the urge she had to control to throw herself from the porch and run to him.

"Yes Daddy, I have never been happier" she felt a smile caress her lips, then she looked up to him and touched her small hand to his paper thin skin "You don't need to worry any more Daddy, he is everything you ever wanted me to have" She watched her father raise a questionable eyebrow at her so she continued "Oh I know he will never be a doctor or a vet" she flashed him another wide grin "but he's kind, he's gentle, he works really hard and he protects me, Daddy I love him" it was the first time she had spoken those words to anyone else out loud, well apart from Daryl, her father lent down to her and placed a small kiss to her cheek.

"Go to him then Bethy" she watched as he turned and walked away into the house, then she shrugged the cardigan of and ran, she sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her, she just needed to make sure he was alright, that his father hadn't done anything to him, as she came towards him she didn't stop she just let her feet leave the ground and leapt into his arms, feeling his strength there made her suddenly feel safe, as she wrapped her legs around his waist she kissed him deeply. Daryl lent back and looked into her eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked her.

"You" she smiled and lent in to kiss him again noticing a small cut on his lip, so she placed her finger lightly on it "Did he?" she asked him.

"Nooooo" he placed her feet on the ground and she took her place next to him as they walked towards the house.

"You going to tell me what happened?" she asked him and he paused before the steps.

"No point, you know the routine, I walk in he shouts, throws a punch, the presents got broke, same as same as." he went up the steps and into the house leaving her stood there, staring in his wake.

Beth picked up the cardigan from where she had discarded it and wrapped it back around her shoulders then sat down on the swing, allowing her memories to take over again and wrap her back up in the safety blanket that was her childhood.

twd#twd#twd#twd#

Daryl made his way up the stairs to Maggie's room, opening the door and closing it swiftly behind him, he kicked off his boots and made for the bed. He knew he should have stayed with her, wrapped her around him and made himself feel better, but he wanted to wallow in his own self pity, he wanted the pain that seeing his father brought him, self torture, Daryl had become an expert in it, he led down on the bed and throw his hand up to his face reliving everything nasty word his father had spoken, letting the words embed themselves into his brain.

"_You turn up on my doorstep, bringing your little pussy presents. Who the fuck have you turned into Darleena?" Daryl stood looking at his father knowing instantly that it was all a big mistake, Beth had said perhaps since they hadn't seen each other for a while he would be different but he should have known, shouldn't have listened to his stupid asses brother, either. _

"_Got nothing to say? She really does control your girlie arse then?" his father taunted him._

"_Look Ol' Man, I came to bring you these not to have an argument" Daryl put the parcels on the thread bear couch and walked towards the door, he had forgotten how fast the Old bastard really was and the next thing he felt was his father's hand on his shoulder pulling him round but Daryl pulled his head back quickly and his father's punch on skimmed his face, Daryl pushed him against the wall and he stared at him eye to eye._

"_You ever lay a hand on me or mine again and I will kill you" Daryl made his way to the door then turned back to his father. "Merry Christmas Pa" as he went out he heard the parcels colliding with the door and rolled his eyes, stupid bastard would have loved that hunting knife if he had taken the time to be grateful._

Daryl was brought back to the here and now with a small but assertive knock on the door, he waited to see if they would go away but it came again.

"Come" he growled in no mood to be nice, he just wasn't in the mood to play footsie with Beth right now, the door opened and to his surprise Hershel was stood there staring at him.

"Son, I think we need to have a little chat" he didn't wait for Daryl to answer, he just walked over and sat on the bed next to him. Daryl took a deep breath, he really wasn't ready for the whole father talk, not now, not today, he rolled his eyes at the deep breath Hershel took. "I ain't here to ask ya what your intentions are for Beth, I am here for one reason and one reason only Daryl, I understand your father is a wronged man, that he has waisted his time with you but I have a daughter who is sat outside on the porch worrying herself to death about you, she is my little girl and I do not like to see her in pain, she loves you I understand that and I know you love her too, weather you want to admit it or not" Daryl went to open his mouth but was almost as grateful when Hershel held his hands up to silence him. "She needs you as much as you need her Daryl, don't loose her now" Hershel stood up and placed a friendly hand on Daryl's shoulder and he felt himself jump then settled under his touch, Hershel didn't speak again he left as silently as he came in pulling the door up behind him, Daryl sat and stared at the closed door.


End file.
